


如意算盘

by LoveBBCSH



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveBBCSH/pseuds/LoveBBCSH
Summary: 喝醉的夏洛克打了个如意算盘：勾引约翰•华生，好把他彻底据为己有。然而事情发展的方向却并不完全如他所料。





	1. 步骤1 – 勾引约翰•华生

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135202) by [ArabellaFaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaFaith/pseuds/ArabellaFaith). 



他们都喝高了。已经醉到走不成一条直线，但还不至于没法儿把自己囫囵个儿地拖上楼去。虽说离到那个地步也不远，可他俩还是连滚带爬踉踉跄跄上了楼。他们瘫倒在沙发上，咯咯傻乐。这也太可笑了。

为什么会说太可笑？

哦，对了，因为夏洛克本来打算的只是喝到微醺，不是大醉，好避免可怕的宿醉，以及在酒精的影响下可能做出的任何糟糕的决策。倒不是说他觉得自己会干出一时冲动的事，可是约翰就另当别论了。如此一来，约翰不停地趁着夏洛克没看见，往他们的啤酒里搀烈酒这事儿就很荒唐，这只会害他们喝醉，而约翰会干出什么可笑的事，然后第二天早上后悔不迭。

其实这样也没什么，完全没问题。毕竟夏洛克才不是那种人，醒过来发现自己脑袋上顶着别人的内裤，或是鞋只剩了一只，或者被人用记号笔把橄榄球比赛的比分写在脑门上，约翰•华生才是。夏洛克只要享受这一幕就行。也许他还可以提供一条内裤，然后激一激约翰，看他敢不敢像某些漫画英雄那样，把内裤穿在长裤外面。

“嘿，夏洛克，我只不过打算--”约翰去够遥控器，结果身子一歪倒在夏洛克腿上，姿势难看，然后还开始大笑，而不是爬起来道歉。夏洛克又傻乐了几声。“哎呀呀。”他用最逗乐的方式念。夏洛克抬起一只手，想要拍狗狗一样去拍约翰的头，结果手却落到了他的肩膀上，手指蹭过约翰的脖子，约翰哆嗦了一下，扭开脖子。“痒 – 痒死了！”他大叫，立刻注意到夏洛克眼中恶作剧的光，忙举起一只手，仿佛要挡住攻击。“呃，别，别，不要--” 

夏洛克不顾约翰大喊大叫的反对，开始用指尖去挠约翰身上任何能够到的露出来的皮肤，一板一眼地挠他的痒，直到约翰笑得喘不上气。他退身想躲开，可是重心歪过去太多，眼看就要滚下沙发。约翰的双臂下意识地抱住最近的一样东西，好不让自己掉下去，而那样东西恰好是夏洛克。 

他们俩倒在沙发上滚成一团。

“你把我拽倒了，你……你这个……尼安德特人！”夏洛克半压在了约翰身上，一根手指谴责地指着约翰的鼻子。约翰摇摇晃晃伸出一只手，想要抓住那根手指，抓空了三次才抓到。

“给我听着，你这个尼啥-尼安啥-不管啥就是你刚骂我的那个词儿，你才是害咱俩摔倒的人。你挠我痒痒！”他说得就好像这是个极大的冒犯，可是效果完全被他脸上傻乎乎的笑容破坏了。夏洛克想了一会儿，觉得约翰脸上这个大大的没心没肺的笑容，让他看起来可爱得要命。通常，这样的念头都是不及细想就被他打发掉，可是这一次只能怪酒精害得它冒了出来。

“我只不过是想要--”夏洛克分辨，拼命想要抽出他的手指，可是结果只是让他们手的位置掉了个个儿。现在他俩的手握在一起，大拇指按在上面。“想要拍拍你的头。可是你动了。也许是我动了，想不起来了。”

“我才没有呢。我不过是想去够遥控器，结果地板立起来要打我。”

“我觉得不是—你在干什么？”夏洛克垂眼看着约翰的大拇指压住自己的。他开始数数儿。

“赢得拇指大战。”

“什么大战？”

“拇指大战。你知道的。‘1,2,3,4，拇指大战开始’。”

“我当然不知道。这有什么意义？”

约翰试图耸耸肩，可是他现在是躺在那儿，看上去更像扭了扭身子。“好玩，赢，世界是我的，你懂的。”

“我要做的就只是用自己的大拇指按住你的？”

“按住4秒。现在我已经按住你的差不多500秒啦。”

“约翰，这说法很夸张。再说了，我都还不知道开战这事，你就开始，这是作弊。换了你，你也会这么说。”

“而你会说，有一半的战争，都是其中一方根本不知道已经开战了。或者类似的话。顺便说一句，这会儿已经有1000秒啦。”

“见鬼--”夏洛克把自己的大拇指从约翰手指下挣脱出来，开动他全部可观的脑力来赢得这场无聊的游戏。要不是他已经醉了，而且因为约翰又在他身子底下扭动害他心不在焉，这倒还真够瞧的。 不过，他的手指更长一点，当然还没有到不屑作弊的境界。他们推来挡去，两个拇指竖起，像蛇一样绕着彼此对峙。接着夏洛克成功寻到机会勾住了约翰的拇指按了下去。他们两个厮缠扭打，最后也不知怎么约翰翻到了上面。夏洛克拼命抽回自己的拇指，但是约翰的双手更有力。夏洛克扭动手腕，终于把他的大拇指挣脱出来，可是突然之间，他们不再是只有大拇指在缠斗，而是整个人厮扯在一起。

“老千！”约翰骂他，翻身骑在夏洛克身上。夏洛克扭着胯，想要占回上风，可是约翰用结实的身子全部的分量死死压住他。他一脸得胜的笑容，只是微微被突然冒出的酒嗝破坏了一点。夏洛克忍住想要再度傻乐的冲动。说真的，这整件事还真是很--

噢

 

噢

 

约翰俯身向前，想要夏洛克安静，似乎夏洛克终于也没能忍住咯咯傻乐，而突然之间，夏洛克非常清晰地感觉到他同伴身体上的某个部位，一个非常……胀大的部位。多奇怪。是很奇怪，对吧？当然啦。想想他现在的姿势，再加上他刚摄入的酒精量（尽管夏洛克知道一个事实 – 当然，是从一个案子里知道的—一个人摄入大量的酒精并不意味着他就无法进行性行为），这事儿就是莫名其妙。

除非，也许是那么回事。毕竟，约翰上一次约会简直是有史以来最糟糕的之一，距离现在多久了？两个月 – 还是三个？就在那个紫色长颈鹿案子之后，反正已经有些日子了。可是，这已经比约翰通常滚床单的时间间隔要长很多了。所以这只不过是长久没能发泄之后的自然反应。这倒说得通。

约翰也许根本没意识到他勃起了，否则他不会像这样骑在夏洛克身上。他并没有对夏洛克开诚布公他的性生活。当然，他没有遮遮掩掩，可是也没公开细节，而且他肯定从没有像这样把自己的勃起贴在夏洛克的肚子上。倘若他知道，会很尴尬的。肯定的。话说回来，夏洛克知道自己的外表很有魅力，即使是约翰这样的，也会破例被他吸引。夏洛克不耐烦地小小呼了口气。就算这样也没什么不同。夏洛克对性没有兴趣，再说了，很可能再过上一个星期，约翰积聚的性压力就会占了上风，会让他不顾他们的案子跑去约会。

或者 – 也许这种事不会发生。突然之间，酒精在夏洛克大脑里造成的迷雾蒸发殆尽，大脑飞快地转动起来。他感觉就仿佛周围的世界慢了下来，而他的思绪在飞奔，约翰在以毫米的速度靠近，眨眼的动作比平常慢了十倍，同时，上千种情景和想法涌进夏洛克的思绪。

对啊，为什么不啊？他的身体不过是个载体。在外人看来足够漂亮。而约翰，如果约翰的兴趣能够仅限于221B，那对夏洛克而言难道不是更好？至于夏洛克根本没有性欲望这件事无关紧要。他想要约翰。不，不是想要他的身体，而是其他的一切，所以为什么不呢？感觉只不过是做一个小小的妥协。就跟赫德森太太给他们泡茶，或者约翰负责采买一样。夏洛克只要躺在那儿，让约翰爽一下，从此就再不需要讨厌的女友们在眼前晃来晃去了。这似乎非常……方便。

就这么着了。新的计划。勾引约翰•华生。思来想去，这应该不会很难。现在场景布置已经很完美。他们都醉了，约翰欲火中烧，夏洛克知道事实上约翰的床头柜里有润滑剂。约翰会用润滑剂的吧？不，不，不，别多想。夏洛克有个计划，一个如意算盘。非常合理。有效。约翰永远不会给夏洛克造成任何严重的伤害，即使是在喝醉并且欲火中烧的情况下，而一点小小的不适绝不会吓住夏洛克。所以，万事俱备了。他只需要在他们两个都还醉着时，让约翰和他发生性关系，这样酒精会让他的第一次不那么紧张，为今后的习以为常扫清道路。

约翰骑到他身上还不到3秒钟，夏洛克就回过神，他头脑之外的世界又恢复了正常的速度。约翰又眨了下眼。

“我，哦--”这寥寥几秒钟，似乎足以让约翰意识到他们目前的姿势不太得体，他收敛起醉笑，开始准备起身。夏洛克把双手放到他胯上制止了他。约翰疑惑地向下看着他，似乎想不出一句整话。夏洛克向约翰两腿之间挺胯顶了一下。

约翰猛抽一口气，眼睛睁大了，裤子前方的鼓包明显地抽搐了一下。夏洛克没有硬 – 事实上，他的阴茎正一如既往乖乖地贴在他大腿上 – 可是这个动作似乎足够传递他的意思，因为约翰向下望着他的眼睛突然睁大，充满欲望。他的瞳孔放大，心跳也加速了。“夏--”

“约翰。”夏洛克打断他，知道他需要赶在约翰那许多问题冒出来之前截住他。跳过这个部分非常重要。夏洛克很肯定，只要赶紧把这个第一次打发了，那么比起这种安排带来的满足，约翰的那些担心就都不足挂齿了。“我想要--”他停下，既是因为知道他不知如何是好的样子很诱人，也是因为他确实有些不知如何是好。 他是应该说“我想要你干我？”或者还是说“和我做爱？”不行，即使在脑子里想想这句话都好没劲。那怎么办呢？

 

“你 – 你是……你是在要我--”

 

“床，”夏洛克终于憋出这个词。似乎眼下的情形，害他们两个都说不出整句了。约翰看上去仍然拿不定主意，因此夏洛克又抬了下胯。“求你了。”

这句话似乎触动了约翰心中的什么东西。“活见了鬼啊。”他低声说，似乎是在自言自语。然后他一只手捧住夏洛克的头，另一只绕到他脖子后面，然后吻了他。

这不是夏洛克的初吻。这也在他意料之中。他有3.2秒做准备的时间。但夏洛克仍然没有准备好亲吻约翰•华生。嘴唇的感觉都是这样的吗？柔软但是有力，温暖而诱人?夏洛克并没把亲吻考虑进去，可是想想看他们俩现在血液中的酒精水平，本来这应该是尴尬又别扭又乱七八糟的。他们的牙应该撞在一起，应该有好多口水，而且约翰的嘴里应该有威士忌混着啤酒造成的口气。

不知怎么回事，这些都没有发生。约翰的嘴唇一直一直贴在他嘴唇上，很温柔，他温暖的呼气和夏洛克的混在一处，有薄荷的味道，他一定是早些时候吃的。在他们的嘴唇适应了一会儿贴在一起之后，约翰的舌头慢慢地捋着夏洛克的唇缝。夏洛克自动地就张开了嘴任由他进入。没有猛捅，也没有模仿性交的器官插进他嘴里。约翰的舌头沿着夏洛克下唇抹过，然后探进来轻轻地舔弄着夏洛克自己的舌头。这是种新鲜的感觉，是的，可是并非不快的感觉。约翰尝起来就像是薄荷，带有一缕威士忌的味道，还有点儿别的什么 – 让夏洛克想要给贴上个只是“约翰”的标签，虽然这很荒谬，因为每一种味道都是有名字的，比如香草，或是橙子，或是薄荷，而人不是味道，可是他仍然这样想，然后--

然后夏洛克意识到约翰的吻无人能及。他的舌头慢慢地绕着夏洛克的打转，逗引着他，直到他发现自己也不知怎么就主动参与了这个吻，而不是被动地接受。多奇怪。是怎么……算了这不要紧。约翰很擅长亲吻没什么要紧的，因为这不是夏洛克的所求，他需要让自己头脑清醒一下，然后让事情回到正轨。他的双手从约翰的腰上滑到他大腿，拇指张开形成一个V字，若有若无地放在覆盖着约翰阳物的那片布料上。约翰呻吟一声，这让夏洛克有种奇怪的满足感。说到底，性没那么复杂。他能办到这个。轻而易举。

约翰中断了这个吻，拉开些身子，他的一只手仍然在夏洛克后颈，另一只抬起来平放在夏洛克胸口。“老天，”他轻声嘀咕，微笑又回到他嘴角。“耶稣基督，夏洛克。你—你--”

“来啊，约翰！”夏洛克没有时间等他诗兴大发。如果他们等的时间太长，酒劲儿过去，约翰就会开始质疑他们发生性关系之后带来的种种后果，这样一来事情就会难办了。他用两根拇指轻轻按进约翰的大腿内侧，向上轻轻揉了揉。

“总是这么没耐心。”约翰打趣他，仍然笑容满面。“那你想要怎么做呢？我们可以就用—我意思是，你是愿意--”

“操.我。”夏洛克口齿清晰地说。“现在。”

“我去，夏洛克！就是 – 就是，你是说就是字面意思的？”

“是。”夏洛克不耐烦地澄清。“你的老二，我的屁股。”  
*******  
这话让约翰脸红了，可是他没大惊小怪。约翰从不大惊小怪，他不会的，哪怕是夏洛克把眼球掉进他的茶里，或是扛着把十英尺的鱼叉走来走去。因此，夏洛克心中为这个男人油然生出一阵奇怪的自豪感，然后又按捺下去，因为这无关紧要。“好吧。”约翰轻声说。“好。”他开始动手解夏洛克衬衫的纽扣，手指摸索了一会儿，然后夏洛克也开始加入进来，之后就变成一场竞赛，看谁能让用最快的速度让夏洛克胸膛裸露出更多。然后丝绸衬衫被掀开了，而夏洛克也把约翰的毛衣掀过他的头顶，接着就是下面那件T恤。当约翰去解夏洛克的裤子，夏洛克心里闪动着些感觉，模模糊糊有些类似紧张，他把这感觉用力粉碎掉。

他们手忙脚乱了一会儿，用力把长裤内裤拉下去，发现还穿着鞋和袜子，只好先松开缠在一起的腿，然后几乎被滚烫的肌肤贴在一起的感觉吓了一跳。夏洛克大脑里分析功能尚存的部分在想性兴奋能够将皮肤温度提高几度。另一部分，只有这种时候才会冒出来的部分则在想他自己的肌肤是不是和约翰的一样滚烫。

“我想，跪趴姿势，可以吗？这样会……你会--”约翰咬住嘴唇，仿佛在努力回想某件忘掉的事。 润滑，夏洛克想要冲他吼，可是不敢。如果他打乱约翰的节奏，没准约翰会改变主意，夏洛克可不愿意冒这样的险。只不过是一点儿疼痛，说到底，没什么对付不了的。会没事的。也许他应该先给约翰口交，这样至少会有点湿—“糟糕，不行，我需要 --”约翰退开，跪坐在脚跟上，然后起身。夏洛克心中松了口气，然后发现自己对此很恼火。不过，他还是握住了约翰伸过来的手，任自己被他拽起来。“来，我的房间。”然后约翰领着他朝楼梯走去……

就在门外，夏洛克停了一下，脱掉身上仅剩的一只袜子。似乎此刻担心这种小事有点奇怪，因为他们已经脱得精光还手拉着手，可是这么有损颜面的事夏洛克可不想忍受。他把袜子扔回到楼下，让约翰领着他走进卧室。夏洛克意识到情境的改变有可能会妨碍事情的进展，便向前一冲，扑到床上，话说回来也许酒精的作用仍然还在。他知道自己的阴茎还是软的，这可能会让约翰在意，所以就面朝下扑到床上，然后扭过头来看。约翰在凝视他，热烈。充满欣赏之意。说真的，让夏洛克有点儿紧张。

“约翰。”夏洛克迸出这个词，这似乎猛地将约翰从白日梦中唤醒，因为他走近床，跪在床上。他俯身越过夏洛克，从床头柜掏出一瓶润滑剂 – 操，太好了。

“你确定，夏洛克？”约翰问他，一只手慢慢顺着夏洛克的脊椎抚摸。夏洛克片刻间恍惚地想从前可曾有人这样抚摸他，然后飞快地回答：

“是的，赶紧的。”

约翰也许把夏洛克的不耐烦当成了急切，他抬起夏洛克的胯，然后挪到他身后。传来咔嗒一声轻响，和约翰润滑他阳物的湿响。小瓶子被扔到一旁，约翰的双手再度回到夏洛克的胯上，其中一只微微有点黏糊。“老天，我不能相信--”约翰靠近一些，他的老二蹭到了夏洛克裸露的屁股，两个人都是微微一跳。“你是这么--”约翰甚至没法想清楚一个简单的念头，他从夏洛克的胯上抬起一只手（谢天谢地是黏糊的那只）握住自己，然后把阳物的顶端抵住夏洛克紧致的入口，它嵌进了缝隙，两个人都战栗了，可是即使约翰推挤也不能进入半分。“操！你他妈的可真紧，夏洛克。我不知道是不是能--”然后他的阳物的压力突然消失，代之以更小的肢体。

约翰把一根依然湿滑的手指探了进去，动作比他想的要稍微突然一些。夏洛克对这种奇异的感觉没有准备，身子紧紧一绷，整个身体一阵发冷，然后他逼着自己放松。“还好吗？”约翰在他身后嘶哑地问。

“是的。”夏洛克向他保证，有点气促。即使他自己听来，也像是急切又充满欲望。说真的，这只不过是他的思想在尽力重新掌控他的身体，可是听上去并不像谎言，他没打算用他的反应来误导约翰。约翰慢慢用手指插了他一会儿，然后抽出来再次换上他的阳物。这一次他顶的时候，阳物的头部挤了进去。他俩都倒吸一口气。一种过于胀满，灼烧的感觉在夏洛克身体中弥漫开，他逼着自己一动不动，放松，而约翰缓慢但是稳稳地又向他身体里推进几分。

“噢，我操，操，我操。”约翰直到感觉自己的大腿碰到了夏洛克的大腿后面，才让自己透了口气。他已经尽根没入。强烈的几乎是压迫性的热度，而且他妈的紧得要命，约翰想虽然酒精通常都能让他更持久，可是这会儿他要能坚持10秒钟以上就是个奇迹。他弯下身子，覆住夏洛克，直到他的额头贴在夏洛克肩胛骨之间，他一动不动，吸进夏洛克的气息，努力在一片混沌中找回些理智。“你还好吗？”他喘着粗气问。片刻叫人担心的停顿后，夏洛克点了点头。

“我没事。干我。”夏洛克的声音发紧，可是这已经是他严厉的自控所能做的全部了。他感觉有太多感觉要分门别类，再努下去自己就要裂成千万片了。欣慰的是，至少，不是疼痛。不是刀伤或是子弹擦伤的那种疼。是一种锐痛，钝重的灼烧感，而且一开始的时候强烈无比，但是慢慢地开始缓和下来。这不舒服，但不是不能忍受。不是。而且以后的日子，当夏洛克不再催促，他们两个又没喝醉的时候，约翰很可能会用更多的时间给他做准备，这样一来进入就不会这么困难了。

他已经开始调整过来适应那种胀满了，那种热度和奇怪的刺痛叫他胃里一阵阵荡漾。他慢慢吐出一口气。可行。非常可行。如果这就是为了把约翰彻底据为己有需要付出的代价，那还真是一个很小的代价。

约翰抽出去然后又顶向前，又一波那种强烈的感觉，让他腹中又是一阵悸动。他闷哼一声，没料到约翰下一次顶进的力量。他整个身体往前一冲，约翰把他拉回来迎上自己的动作。当约翰这一次顶入时，夏洛克放低身子伏在胳膊肘上片刻，什么东西一撞，夏洛克不知道他是想要射，还是要吐还是要尿，还是三种感觉兼而有之。他很快用手一撑抬起身子，谢天谢地，那种强烈的感觉没有再回来。约翰的抽插变得激烈，呼吸急促，夏洛克相信他可以拿这个当成衡量约翰性奋度的指标（如果他能够集中精神的话），然后约翰一只手绕过来探向夏洛克两腿之间。

可想而知，约翰这是要边干他边撸他，这样只是有一个问题，夏洛克仍然没有硬。而且不管约翰有多么接近高潮，夏洛克想这都会让约翰停下来。为了防止这一点，夏洛克用一只手撑住自己，抬起另一只，和约翰手指交缠。这样保持平衡很困难，可是不知怎么，这点接触让他感觉踏实了一些。他没有从他们正在做的事中获得任何快感，没有，可是约翰有。约翰在轻柔地抚摸他，绵绵不绝地咕哝着赞美的话，这让夏洛克私心里感到了抚慰 – 你感觉真好，你真他妈的棒极了，老天你不知道你对我做了什么，你叫我都没法相信 – 然后夏洛克发现自己在向后摆动，把自己钉在约翰的老二上只为了听他欣快的喘息声。

当他的胳膊因为用力支撑住自己在颤抖，觉得就要撑不住倒下时，约翰的动作开始变得更快更激烈。他的抽插又用力又深，一连串的粗口和赞美的话被突然一声“夏—夏洛克，我就要--”打断。

“好的，”夏洛克要求他。“来啊，约翰。”然后随着一声极度满足的呻吟，约翰高潮了。他深吸一口气，身子倒向前，四肢颤抖。他的分量把夏洛克带倒在床垫上，约翰压在他身上。他软下来的阴茎滑了出来。夏洛克本来觉得那种奇怪的胀满的感觉消失应该会让他松口气，却发现突如其来的空虚感几乎是一样的令他不适。

约翰向旁边挪了挪身体，不让自己整个的分量压在夏洛克身上，但是依然覆住他。虽然吃住约翰的分量在夏洛克而言不成问题，可是他还是很感激约翰的这个举动。

“怎—怎么样--”约翰依然在努力把气喘匀，可是他的一只手悬在夏洛克上方，然后轻轻碰了他的肩膀。

“完美。正是我想要的。”

“那你有没有--”

“谢谢你，约翰，”夏洛克打断了约翰想问的。这个问题，他不会喜欢诚实的答案的。他扭过头看到约翰脸红了。

“我，呃—别客气。谢谢你。”他对着夏洛克温柔地笑，突然之间，比起夏洛克胸口发紧的感觉，他屁股那里残留的灼痛就什么都不是了。这没有道理。一点都没有。他得到的正是他想要的。计划进行得很完美。那为什么约翰近乎羞涩的微笑叫夏洛克心里感觉那么奇怪？“我甚至不知道--”他的话被一个哈欠打断了，夏洛克看到了一个良机可以当做这个夜晚的结束。

“我很--”他假装自己也忍不住打了个哈欠，然后半垂下眼帘。

“我也是，”约翰喃喃地说，一波更加强烈的疲惫感袭来。“老天，我困死了。咱们闭会儿眼吧，歇一下。过会儿我再给咱们倒点儿水来。”

“好，好的。”夏洛克任自己闭上眼，听着约翰的呼吸变得越来越慢，变得均匀。不到三分钟，这个人就已经睡死过去。夏洛克再次睁开眼，透过黑暗凝视着他。约翰的脸一如既往熟悉而令人安心，而且这么放松的时刻，看上去比他的岁数要年轻一些。

夏洛克利用这段安静的时间回想了一下刚刚发生的事。他和他最好的也是唯一的朋友一起喝醉了，然后勾引了他。通常，道德这东西他从来不当回事，可是此刻他却不知道这样做是不是有点儿德行有亏。技术上说，他们都喝醉了，所以是不是属于你情我愿的问题倒也谈不上。是的，他只是任由约翰的醉意掩盖了夏洛克在他们发生关系的过程中并没有真正性奋的事实，可是这并没影响约翰的快乐，那为什么他会感到有点亏心呢？

他都能听到约翰要跟他争辩什么。他能听见他说想要自己的伙伴得到和自己一样多的快乐。然而，对付这样的争辩，夏洛克自有一套道理。早上他就能用到。此刻，和他争辩不休的其实是他自己。

夏洛克暂时放下他一直以来垒起又加固的“什么都奈何不了我”的墙，思考着他真正的感觉。这件事对他的触动比他愿意承认的更多。不是因为不适，虽然说比他预料的要更多一些，而是因为这是约翰带给他的。这只是因为他清楚约翰该会多么痛恨给夏洛克造成痛苦—特别是在性事中？又或者是因为长久以来，他总是把这位医生等同于兴奋，舒适以及安全？只是，他依旧可以承认，从这次经验中他得到了一定的生理快感，就算没有超过，也抵得过疼痛。

约翰赞美他，抚摸他，抱着他的方式，是夏洛克从没在旁人身上期冀过的，更不用说实干的华生医生。倒不是夏洛克认为约翰对于性伙伴会态度冷漠，可是那是对待女人，对待他想要温存，怜惜，赞美的约会对象 – 不是虚情假意，不是，而是因为她们会享受这个，而他也希望她们从中得到享受。然而夏洛克可不是那样的。他不需要有人告诉他，他的身体外表很吸引人，不需要有人提醒他，他有多么“令人难以置信”，特别是虽然这种感觉没错，可是他身上令人难以置信的是他的头脑，在性事中可没头脑什么事。话虽如此，夏洛克仍然很喜欢约翰对待他的方式。

也许他真的是个极端自我的人。毕竟，他喜欢约翰对他说他的推理多么神奇，他多么聪明又天才。因此，喜欢约翰在性事中说些这样的话，倒也不是全无道理可言。好吧，一个谜题解决。

他继续检视当自己伏在胳膊肘上时身体里那种令他目眩的感觉。简单回忆一下人体结构就能告诉他这是因为约翰的阳物顶到了他的前列腺，可是那整个感觉依然出乎意料。从道听途说中可以推断那本该是件很有快感的，可是夏洛克倾向于否认这点。是有点快感，可是那是种病态，过于强烈的快感，被拉向高潮的感觉几乎就和肚子上挨了一拳一般强烈。这很可能是因为他从没体验过前列腺刺激，被一根硬梆梆的老二顶到那里，太过刺激享受不来，不过这事可以放到以后再说。倒不是说他会考虑把这当做性刺激的手段。

总而言之，他的结论是这个计划进行得相当成功。他设法和约翰发生了性关系，同时还绕过了所有那些约翰回头会跟他喋喋不休的道德问题。也顺便解决了讨厌的碍手碍脚的‘初夜’，而且从他读到的为数不多关于此事的资料看，未来的性交会远没有这么不舒服。他发现自己完全能应付这整件事，甚至都能十分诚实地告诉约翰他从中得到了快感。最终，他应该能够说服约翰接受他的想法，让他认识到夏洛克从把约翰据为己有以及让他获得美妙的感觉中所得到的满足，足以交换约翰在这种双人活动中所获得的生理快感，甚至，夏洛克最终得到的会更多。他所给予的不过是身体被使用几分钟，而约翰却给了夏洛克一切。

这个念头让夏洛克在入睡时脸上挂着个小小的笑容，忘掉了他本打算放在床头柜上的水和扑热息痛。


	2. 步骤2 – 谈判

约翰醒来时，既感到昏昏沉沉，又觉得无比放松。头疼在眼睛后面渐渐积聚起来，他知道坐起来会疼得更厉害，可是他四肢松软，而且感觉出奇的舒畅。还有一种暖意，唯有当在床上和另一个身体肌肤相贴时才有的暖意。这倒可以解释他为什么这么放松。他的嘴角弯起一个微笑，又拱一拱再靠近点儿，享受着最后一点儿残留的睡意，在他不得不开始问自己那些讨厌的问题之前，诸如他昨晚到底干了什么，还有他是和谁在床上。他其实有点儿内疚，因为想不起来她的名字了，可是再一想他甚至都不记得是怎么从酒吧回到家的，决定还是尽量不要对自己太苛刻。等看上她一眼，他应该就能想起来了。

他睁开眼睛，发现了一大片完美白皙的皮肤覆盖着线条美妙的脊椎，引向一大蓬黑发，弯弯曲曲缀满小发卷儿。真叫他想起—

约翰愣住了，接着猛然一退，动作太大，咚地一声掉到了床下。他屏住呼吸，觉得这个声音一定会弄醒[本行星上睡觉最轻的人]夏洛克•福尔摩斯，但是，并没有。夏洛克轻轻咕哝了一声，仿佛是从他胸口发出的，然后又往约翰的枕头深处拱了拱。我去。我.了.个.去。那些片段闪现回来，把烈酒倒进他们的饮品里，踉踉跄跄爬公寓的楼梯，在地上纠缠厮扯，然后夏洛克要他……要他…… 我去。他把他最好的朋友给办了。他最好的男性朋友。

约翰的大脑在这一点上卡了壳，借着死机的这当儿，他把自己从地板上拖起来，溜出卧室。他机械地打开烧水壶，机械地走进浴室。他需要洗个澡。他太他妈的需要一个时间机器。他到底是见了什么鬼？难道他就不知道这是件天大的事儿吗？他是有多缺爱啊，都不曾在意这是他最好的朋友，他的室友，一个男人，更别提夏洛克不曾对任何人表示出过一丝性趣，从来没有。

他把水开到尽可能热，走到花洒下，希望水能洗掉他大脑里盘旋的困惑，留下一些清明的理智。他亟需思考。

每一次他闭上眼睛，他的思想就会给他提供头天晚上的一幅幅生动的画面。那些视像，那些声音，耶稣基督，还有气味，全都清晰鲜明。他的老二条件反射地抽动了一下，他猛地睁开眼瞪着它。有个念头从他的困惑和自责中冒了出来，显然，这件事不全是酒精造成的。见鬼啊，要是他肯对自己诚实一点，早些年就该知道了。夏洛克可不是什么普通男人。不仅是他有着男人都不该有的美貌，而且事事都独树旗帜别具一格。显然，性也如此。

所以，对，哪怕是在光天化日之下，约翰也可以承认，他对夏洛克着迷。可是，那他也绝不能动和夏洛克滚床单的念头啊！不单因为他是个男人，而是因为他是……他是……他是夏洛克！性和浪漫不是他的‘菜’。那么问题来了，昨天晚上到底是怎么一回事？难道要他相信这个家伙突然有了健康的性趣？还是夏洛克是在满足某种好奇心？难道是 –天啊，不要 – 一个实验？

虽说以往的经验似乎引人如此猜想，约翰还是不认为此事的原因是好奇或是实验。尽管夏洛克缺少社交技能，对人际关系中的种种礼节也没什么概念，但是他还是知道和最好的朋友发生性关系是会有深远的影响的。无论他们两个决定如何成熟地去处理整件事，他们的友谊仍然有可能被这件事毁掉。而且尽管约翰时不时会觉得不管他做什么夏洛克都当成理所应当，或者夏洛克甚至不会注意到自己不在，他知道夏洛克内心深处在乎他们之间的关系，相当的在乎。

这样一来，剩下的结论是什么？

如果夏洛克突然对性发生了兴趣，很难叫人相信他会选择约翰做他的伴侣。夏洛克简直想要谁都可以，无论男人女人。他可以选一个优雅又时髦又……反正不是约翰。这念头叫约翰胃里一阵不舒服。这什么鬼……他是在嫉妒？嫉妒夏洛克和某个想象中的人在一起？难道昨晚的酒精和美妙的性让他失去理智了？

因为，哎，那可真是美妙绝伦的性事啊。通常酒精都会让约翰感觉迟钝，让性事变得冗长。可是昨天晚上，约翰已经准备好十下就要缴枪了。夏洛克又紧又热又……夏洛克。他都不能说这是因为这个行为本身，因为他以前也有过老二插进屁股里而且感觉也很棒，可是和夏洛克带给他的感觉完全无法相提并论。老天，这男人很可能在一个喝醉的晚上就让约翰再也没法和其他人一起了。

他走出淋浴间，隐隐觉得心里有件事挥之不去，一件昨天晚上就在想，可一直没能想明白的事。他努力循着线索思考，一边擦干身子，穿上条干净短裤。有件事……叫他觉得也许—或许只是种模糊的不满意的感觉，然而他又想不通到底有什么会叫他有这种感觉因为--

噢。

他记得把手放到夏洛克两腿之间，当时根本不知道自己在干什么，只是想要夏洛克感觉和他一样好，和他一起射，只是夏洛克却抓住了他的手。当时看来，似乎是个含情的举动，而此刻回想，就显得没有道理。约翰没有足够的经验（他完全就没有这方面的经验）或是技巧，能单凭抽插就能让夏洛克高潮。那为什么夏洛克不想让约翰帮他呢？他也没有自己来。

突然约翰冒出个念头，也许夏洛克并不享受他们做的那件事。在惊心作呕的片刻，约翰问自己是不是夏洛克根本就没想和自己发生关系，是不是约翰误解了所有的事而……可是不对。他非常清楚地记得夏洛克要约翰干他。他当时迫不及待。

那是后来什么地方出了岔子吗？他记得只用了多么少的时间给夏洛克做准备。对于同性性爱，约翰所知的仅限于医学知识能推导出来的那些，可是就算是个傻子这种事也能得出正确的结论。如果和女性发生那些行为时他应该小心翼翼慢慢来，让她们放松，让她们性奋起来，那么可以推论对待男性伴侣也应当如此。约翰几乎都没做什么准备能确保夏洛克不要出血，就更别提让他享受了！

一时间他对自己深恶痛绝，都忘了奇怪为什么夏洛克对此什么都没说。约翰又不是什么根本不会考虑夏洛克感受的陌生人。而且夏洛克肯定知道，如果他哪怕是稍微暗示一点儿不同的需求，约翰绝对会满足他的。那是为什么呢？为什么他完全不考虑自己的感受任由约翰干他呢？

当他听到楼梯发出的咯吱声才意识到自己正在机械地泡茶。他面前的台子上放着两个杯子，而他第一个无法克制的冲动就是端一杯给夏洛克。因为在你和最好的朋友很糟糕地来了一发的第二天早上，茶是最好的问候。真是的，他们是英国人，而茶简直适合任何场合。他端起杯子，在门厅迎上夏洛克。

看见夏洛克的第一眼，几乎让约翰失去勇气。他走路的步子微带蹒跚 – 很可能是约翰干的好事 – 他的晨袍带子在腰间系得紧紧的。他通常乱得很时髦的头发如今一边支楞着，另一边乱糟糟的。夏洛克一边脸颊上有睡觉压着留下的玫红印迹，当他一看到约翰，另一边脸颊顿时泛出块几乎同样的玫红色。

而约翰平生第一次发现自己彻彻底底迷恋上了他的室友刚起床的模样。除了，并不全是实话，是吧？只是从来不像这样，不是的，可是当约翰看着夏洛克的时候，以前也感到过这种心口一紧吧：看着他拉琴的时候，看着他蜷在沙发上的时候，听到他睡了一个小时以上后，初醒时微微沙哑的声音。

约翰回过味来，意识到自己在死盯着看，就把杯子塞到夏洛克手里，努力挤出个微笑：“早上好。”

“早上好。”夏洛克回答，不知怎么有点僵硬。他依次瞟了眼约翰，递过来的茶，然后是厕所的门。

“听着，我觉得咱们需要谈一谈。”

“好，可是首先--”

“不行，我不想耽搁。这很重要，我们得--”

“约翰-”

“—讨论下发生的事，因为--”

“约翰。”

“—如果我们听之任之的话，那么--”

“约翰！”

约翰猛地闭上嘴，睁大了眼睛。他很少听到夏洛克的声音如此强硬。

 

“有……液体顺着我的大腿流，我坚决要求你得让我去浴室把自己清理一下。”他脸颊上的红色现在漫过鼻梁，一直到了耳朵尖儿上。

“噢！对了！抱歉，我--”约翰听凭夏洛克把茶杯又塞回他手里，然后与他擦身而过进了浴室。门关上，发出毫不含糊的“咔嗒”一声，约翰震惊地傻站了一会儿，然后机械地走到他的扶手椅那儿。他把夏洛克的茶放在桌子上，啜了口自己的茶，努力不要去想（然而做不到）事实上那顺着夏洛克大腿流的正是，事实上，约翰自己的精液。他自己的耳朵开始发烧，他喝了口茶定定神。

十分钟后，夏洛克从浴室出来，动作僵硬地坐进他的扶手椅。他端起茶，然后他们两个默默地喝了足足五分钟的茶，直到约翰再也忍受不了沉默。

“你还好吗？”他冲口而出。夏洛克扬起一根眉毛看着他。

“我没事。”

“我意思是，你……疼吗？”

夏洛克颧骨上又泛起淡淡的红色。“我向你保证，我没事。”

“这并没回答我的问题。”

“那你就再挑个好点儿的问题。”

“行。昨晚你高潮了吗？” 

夏洛克差点把刚喝的那口茶吐出来。他们会讨论前一晚的事本在他意料之中，可他没料到约翰会单刀直入。“约翰！”

“你有吗？”

“我看不出这问题有什么关系。”

“他妈的太有关系了，夏洛克。我觉得我喝大了，而且不可原谅的愚蠢。我觉得我弄伤了你，甚至都没费心让你爽。这很重要。”

“你没弄伤我。”夏洛克吐字清晰地说。他想要明确无误地陈述这一点。 “发生的事正是我想要的。”

“你想要和一个只顾自己不知体贴的混球睡觉？”

片刻停顿，夏洛克又喝了口自己的茶，再度牢牢控制好自己。现在事情正朝他预料的方向发展。“实际上，是的。”

“等等—什么？”

“我并不打算，就像你说的那样，‘爽’一下。重点是让你生理释放。”

“我。”

“正是。”

“我—可是……为什么？”

“约翰，关于我们的关系，昨天晚上我得出个结论。”夏洛克放下他的茶，手指尖搭在他下颏处。现在是需要他理性推理的部分。他只需要说服约翰这是为他们两个人做出的正确选择。“当我们两个正在进行酒醉后的打闹时，我意识到尽管你的性趣严格限于女性，可是如果欲求不满的时间足够长，你能够做到通过和我的身体接触产生并维持勃起。既然如此，我就清楚了你不需要寻求其他伴侣来满足你的性需要。我可以为你提供那个释放途径，而且你不需要为此中断办案去约会，或是担心没有时间去找女朋友。这方法完全合情合理。”

约翰只是瞪着他。沉默从一分钟延长到三分钟，然后是五分钟。夏洛克等待着，给他时间来想清楚。可说真的，哪儿至于用这么长时间来--

“你是……你是在说想要约会？”他的眉毛困惑地拧到一起。

“如果你用这个词指的是住在一起，一起办案，一起参与令人满意的活动并且满足你的性需求的话，那么是的。”

“我的性需求。”

“这是我看到的我们的关系目前发生的主要变化。”

“只是我的。”

啊，这儿等着呢。夏洛克从一开始就料到有此一争。“我极少发现自己需要那种生理释放，而且从不曾需要旁人予以协助，因此，是的，你的需要。”

“那不是--”

“约翰，你要看明白一点，这种安排真的对我的益处比对你的大。”

“我们在说的是我来干你而你并不享受而你想要我相信你得的好处更多？”他的声音里开始有了怒气。

“这话说得有点糙，但是，对的。我宁愿你不再浪费时间去追求女性。是我想要将你据为己有的自私欲望才让我产生了这个念头。 你才是那个会牺牲掉浪漫关系和潜在的新伴侣的人。而我唯一需要献出的--”

“是你的身体。”

“对的。你也知道对我而言不算什么。它不过是个载体。”

“你……你自己把算盘都打好了，是吧？”约翰猛地把杯子墩下，很用力，杯子磕着碟子乱响，茶都溅了。“咱们先把一个事实放在一边，就是我们正在平静地讨论我的性取向彻底改变--”

“情况不是这样--”

“闭嘴。”约翰冲他大喝一声。夏洛克服从地沉默了。“把这个放在一边，你到底觉得我和一个并不想做的人发生性关系是什么感觉？”

“这种安排是我想要的。”

“不。不是，你想要的是我不去约会给你带来的便利。你不想要性，和我，没准谁都不行。”

“这简直--”

“如果你想说这他妈的不相干，我发誓我会把你的琴弓在我膝盖上折断，所以老天保佑保佑我，夏洛克，这有关系！这种事你如果不想就根本不应该做。”

“为什么不呢？我不认为赫德森太太乐意为我们拿饼干上来，或者雷斯垂德乐意每周和我哥哥喝上一杯向他通报我的近况，或是你乐意每天早上为我泡茶。可是没人觉得这不公平或是不对。”

“那是因为--！”约翰打住，意识到自己在大喊。他深吸一口气，努力让自己平静下来。“夏洛克，也许对你而言这种想法很奇怪，可是有时候一个人为别人做事是因为他在乎他们。赫德森太太给我们拿饼干上来，是因为她想要我们吃。格雷格和你哥哥见面是因为他关心你而且想让迈克罗夫特不要太过担心你。而我给你泡茶是因为反正我也要泡自己的而我不想你没有茶喝！”

夏洛克等了一会儿才开口说话，他努力掩饰眼中得胜的光，最后把双手放到椅子扶手上，向前俯身。“这完全是一样的。 不管我给多数人的印象是什么，我也会关心。比我乐意承认的还要多。而且你应该知道我关心你。我不想你缺乏你需要的东西，包括性。而既然我有这个能力，又心甘情愿，那么让我来满足你的需要是个相当实际的想法。”

“那你会，怎么说 – 躺在那儿想想英格兰？”

“当然不是。我可以想的更重要的事多得是—但是我确实明白你要委婉表达的意思。我可以，当然啦，发出所有适当的声音，做出适当的动作，好--”

“别。你敢。我压根儿不要听你说什么假装这样那样。”

“如你所愿。”夏洛克平静地回他。

“那么说昨 – 昨晚……你有假装吗？你有……你发出过……”

“我不曾强迫自己做出某种反应，没有。任何发出的声音都是由于我……越来越习惯我们的行为。”

“你疼得倒吸气儿？”约翰从椅子上跳起来，双手插进头发揪着。“我去啊见他妈的鬼。”

“不，我说的不是那个意思！不是疼。是不舒服，对的，可不是不能忍受的。我很确定，现在我的第一次已经不再是问题，以后会更容易--”

约翰猛一抬头，停止走来走去。“你的第一次？”

“呃—是的。”夏洛克在约翰直直的眼神下挪了挪身子，然后因为这个动作皱了皱眉。约翰眯起眼睛。

“你平生第一次？”

“我刚刚说过，我为数不多的生理释放需求从不曾需要他人的协助。”夏洛克不耐烦地说，他承认这个的不安令他的声音有些尖锐。“因此，在昨晚之前，我没有理由进行性行为。”

“棒极了。这可他妈的棒极了。咱们喝醉来了一发我拿走了你的贞操，你甚至都没享受到。难道昨晚咱们是在搞毛头小子的毕业舞会？”

“别胡说！你没拿走我的贞操，本来也没有这种东西。我第一次参与了某种活动，仅此而已。而且坦白地说，无论出于什么理由，没有其他人让我想和他做这个。”

这番表白让约翰好长一段时间一动不动，他们两个只是凝视着彼此。然后，约翰慢慢地，就仿佛怕自己会后退一样，越过他们之间的距离。他跪在夏洛克两腿之间，将他的双手握在自己手里。一开始，他只是细看着他缠握住的那些白皙优美的手指。然后把额头在上面贴了一会儿，约翰再次抬头看着夏洛克。“对不起。”

“没什么需要--”

“别说话你就让我说。对不起我昨晚太不体贴。对不起我太急弄疼了你--”他看到夏洛克正要再次开口辩驳，摇了摇头。“或者就照你说的吧让你不舒服了。还有对不起，你的第一次是酒后乱糟糟的来了一发。如果我早知道--”

“如果你早知道，你就不会做了。”夏洛克慢慢地说。约翰嘴角弯起，然后让自己微笑了。

“你可能说对了。”

“当然我是对的。我了解你，约翰•华生。我知道你不愿意像你说的那样‘拿走我的贞操’—顺便说一句，我们是生活在十八世纪吗？ -- 就跟我知道如果你是清醒的，你本来就不会和我发生性关系。”

约翰向后蹲坐在脚跟上，然后慢慢挪动回到自己的扶手椅。“你说的就好像你灌醉了我然后占了我便宜似的。”

“正相反。一直在往咱们的啤酒里搀烈酒的是你。既然我是在咱俩都喝醉了后才想到的这个计划，那么可以说咱们谁也没占谁的便宜。”

他们两个都咯咯笑了一会儿，紧张的气氛暂时打破了，两个人都松口气。最后，约翰拿起已经凉掉的茶一口气喝干。“你要知道这件事很糟糕，我意思是，咱们已经是‘坏’孩子的代表了，这件事可让咱们雪上加霜了。”

“是的，可是，别人怎么想我压根儿不在乎。这是不是意味着你答应了我？”

“答—你说的就好像你刚向我求婚！”

“在英国现在是合法的了。”夏洛克笑着说。“你知道我认为婚姻是种无用又陈腐的习俗，可是如果你想的话--”

“没门儿，别，给我打住。我们可不要坐在这儿平静地讨论结婚，咱们刚刚才酒后滚了一次而已，甚至对于其中一方都是不快的，而且你还把这整件事想得像是某种交易。”

“婚姻其实也没什么不同--”

“不一样，它真的真的不一样。而且我们俩谁都不该再讨论这个了。 咱们已经弄清楚了你并不想要我，就别再说什么更进一步的事了。”

“约翰。”夏洛克的声音再次变得严肃，约翰抬起眼看着他。“你要明白，这不是对你个人有意见。我只是没有那种需要。可是……就算我有的话，我也肯定不会乐意和其他任何人做。这么说对你有帮助吗?”

“这……这确实有点儿。”约翰承认。“这意味着很多。可是这并不意味我认为自己可以像那样利用你。”

“我一直都在利用你。”夏洛克提醒他。“泡茶，光之传导，采买日常用品……”

“是，可是我还是不喜欢把你当做一个随手可得的可以操的洞。”

“当然不，约翰，别傻了。”夏洛克冲他狡笑。“我有两个。”

约翰呛住了。“你这坏蛋。”

“对，这我也有，可是应该用不到。”狡笑变成了大笑。约翰笑着把一个靠垫扔到夏洛克头上。


	3. 步骤3 – 熟能生巧

事实是，接下来的日子里，约翰需要非常努力不去想他们睡过了这件事。他已经理论过，不想再多较劲去理论了。主要是因为夏洛克总会把他又绕进去，弄得似乎他不和夏洛克发生性关系才是件自私的事。和一个天才去讲道理从来都不是个好主意。

然而，约翰发现自己有好多次在观察夏洛克，欣赏着他坐在椅子里时纤长的四肢摊开的样子；在夏洛克的大衣下摆飞扬起时，偷偷瞄一眼这男人的屁股。有一次，当夏洛克从浴室出来，全身上下只穿了条紧身红色内裤时，约翰发现自己口干舌燥。

对于约翰，一天中大半的时间得带着个勃起开始变成常有的事情。虽然事实上，通常他可以一连几个星期都没有性生活，然后才会为此心烦意乱，开始幻想。一天下午，夏洛克努力在引起他的注意，而约翰则用了天晓得多长时间盯着夏洛克的裆部。

当天夜里，夏洛克悄悄溜进了约翰的房间。约翰这次到临界点用的时间比夏洛克预料的要长。可他知道约翰是绝不会主动找他的。这事儿夏洛克得先挑头。他轻轻关上门，等待着。即使是在黑暗里，约翰的眼神很容易就落到了他身上。两个人都没有说话。夏洛克穿过房间，坐在床边。

“我可以吗？”他轻声问。

“夏洛克，我--”

“拜托？”片刻的停顿，然后是夏洛克在等待的突破口：约翰的欲望终于盖过了他的犹豫。他掀开被子，让夏洛克钻进去。夏洛克脱下睡袍，面朝约翰躺下。从窗户透进来的柔和月光，堪堪能让他们凝视彼此。约翰靠近些，然后停下又退了回去。

“我真是不知道该怎么开始。”他坦白道。

“我才是生手。”

“相信我，这我知道。”约翰挖苦地说。夏洛克笑了。

“就照你平常做的好了。任何能让你来情绪的事，怎么自在怎么来。”

“我……嗯，通常从接吻开始。可是你不……”

“那就吻我。”夏洛克耸耸肩道。

“可是你不--”

“约翰，”夏洛克打断他。“我想你应该很乐意知道在接吻方面我不是完全的生手，而且我可以十分诚实地说你的吻是迄今为止，我有过的最好的，远超其余。如果你喜欢，我对于再次和你接吻完全没有意见。”

约翰很高兴夏洛克此刻看不到他的耳朵尖都红了。“那好吧。”他咕哝着说，更像是自言自语。“那咱们就这样开始吧。”他一条胳膊撑起身子，另一只手用力拢住夏洛克的后颈，闭上眼睛，俯下身。夏洛克抬起头，消除了他们之间最后一寸的距离，他们的嘴唇碰到了一起。那第一下柔软温暖的皮肤相贴的感觉是约翰所需要的全部。他低声呻吟，在这个吻里放松下来。他拢住夏洛克的手不再用力，更像是爱抚。他偏过头，更深地吻着，渴望更多。

夏洛克伸出手，长长的手指握住了约翰的勃起，在他的触摸下，它愈发的硬，轻轻地搏动着。约翰长长地呻吟，胯朝前顶迎上这触感。他翻身到夏洛克之上，舌头向夏洛克口中更深处探索，空着的那只手摸索着不放过能够到的任何一寸白皙的皮肤。

这一次，没有酒精可以让他忘掉自己的禁忌，约翰开始想他对所触碰的这具男性的身体会有怎样的反应。显然他无须担心。夏洛克是流畅优美的线条和光滑的热度。他的结实，瘦削和强壮不知怎么比起柔软、浑圆和精巧更为性感。而且，他是夏洛克—单凭这个事实，就足以让约翰欲罢不能。

他有点迟疑地将一只手伸进两个人身体之间，感觉着夏洛克的两腿之间。他找到了夏洛克的阳物，毫无性致，软软地贴着他的大腿。猛然惊醒夏洛克其实并不想要这个，令约翰的热情减退了一些。他从中没有得到和约翰一样的乐趣。

“别。”夏洛克向他耳中低语。约翰抬起身子，好能看到他，看着他银色的眼睛，比约翰曾见过的任何时候更温柔，看着他被吻红的双唇。“别为那个操心。这是为了我，记得吗？”

“很难让人这么想啊，你都没……”

“硬？”

“坏蛋。我是想说你都不享受这个。”

“我没有从中获得性愉悦的事实并不意味着我不享受。”

“可是这不是--”夏洛克轻轻捏了下约翰的阳物，他住了口。“噢，见他的鬼去。”他再次向下看住夏洛克，呼了口气。“你确定？”

“是的。”

“好。那好吧。还是跪趴着？”

“全听你的。”夏洛克无所谓地摆摆手。

“呃，我想 – 我意思是，我也喜欢现在这样，可是我听说--”他咳了几声，让自己打住，不要承认他是看来的，那就等于承认了他实际上对于如何和男性发生性关系做了些研究。“—按我理解的，跪趴着，对你比较好受一些。”

“你愿意怎样都行，约翰。”

“闭嘴。这一次我得做对。”他下定了决心，要求夏洛克翻过身。在夏洛克重新摆姿势时，约翰从床头柜里掏出润滑剂，脱下自己的内裤。当他打开瓶子润滑手指时，才意识到自己的手在抖。是兴奋？紧张？期待？还是就是性兴奋？他说不准。

他慢慢地，小心翼翼地将一根润滑过的手指按在夏洛克紧致的入口上。夏洛克吐了口气，约翰停下，可是当夏洛克回头看他，他再次按下去，这一次，指节滑了进去。夏洛克战栗了。

“你没事吧？”

“没事。”有点儿咬牙的回答。

“别这样。”约翰紧张地说。“别这么干，我需要你告诉我你的感觉，老老实实的。否则我就不干了。”

“好吧。”夏洛克咬着牙说，有些不耐烦。“感觉有点儿……怪异。但不是疼。高兴了？”

“高兴点儿，是的。只要努力放松点儿。”夏洛克对于这个指示哼了一声，约翰乐了。他平稳地用手指抽插，等着手指感觉没那么被紧紧夹着，又加了一根。夏洛克再一次紧夹住他。“现在是两根。我要等能放进三根手指，再往下进行，行吗？”

“约翰，这可真的没必要。我会适应--”

“你得让我给你充分准备，否则就不往下做了。”

“随你怎么说，华生上尉。”夏洛克一肚子牢骚地说。

“你要一直这么说下去，我会以为你要跟我玩角色扮演啦。”

夏洛克再次扭头看着约翰，这一次带着个狡黠的笑容。“谁说我不是呢？”

“坏蛋。”

“假正经。”

“你说的这个人的手指可插在你屁股里呢。快别让我分心了。我现在要用三根了。”约翰等着夏洛克点了头，然后加进了第三根手指。夏洛克身子绷紧了。“还能行吗？”

“是—是的。”这一次他的声音有点儿颤。

“告诉我你什么感觉？”

“胀。有点灼烧感，可是在减退。感觉非常……怪。”

“不好的那种？”

“只是怪怪的。”

夏洛克没有感觉疼，约翰满意了，慢慢用手指干着他。在一次插入时，他轻轻弯了下手指。夏洛克倒吸口气往前一冲。“夏洛克？”

“前列腺。”夏洛克咬着牙吐出一句。

“是--”约翰停住，不知该怎么说。前列腺刺激不是应该感觉很好吗？“那是弄疼了你吗？”

“不是，就是……很强烈。”

“太刺激了？”

“是。”

“那好。那如果我轻轻地碰呢？”他演示了一下，在下一次抽插时手指更轻地蹭了那地方一下。

“好—好点儿。”

“感觉好吗？”

“就是—强烈。别再操心让我感觉好了，约翰。这事是为了你。”

“要是我能让你也享受，这是我想要的。”

“如果我觉得这有可能，会让你知道的。行吗？”

“好吧。”约翰让步了。“我想……我觉得你准备好了。”他抽出手指，往老二上抹了更多润滑。约翰不给夏洛克时间再次紧张，迅速对准压了进去。这一次，比起他记得的第一次进去要容易一些，他当这是个好兆头。他阳物顶端刚一插进去，就停下了。夏洛克在吸气，他的皮肤上起了鸡皮疙瘩。“夏洛克？”

“我没事。”夏洛克在深呼吸之间回答他。“就是在适应。”

“疼吗？”

“不疼。”

“夏洛克--”

“我说的是真的。你慢慢来就行，我没事。”

约翰一只手扶住夏洛克的胯，非常缓慢地进入。夏洛克轻轻地呻吟，约翰听见自己在发出同样的声音。这感觉比他记得更加难以置信。那种热度和压力十分强烈。待他尽根没入时，强烈的快感叫他喘息不已。他俯身，额头贴住夏洛克肩胛骨之间，他的呼吸轻轻拂过那片完美白皙的皮肤。他在那里按下一个吻，随着夏洛克的战栗闷哼。

他慢慢地抽出然后再次顶入。“这样呢？”

“很好。约翰，你就来吧，赶紧操我吧。”

约翰感觉就像脑子里有什么东西绷断了。约翰不是第一次听夏洛克说出这样的话，可是听到那个低沉嘶哑的声音要求他“操我”，约翰觉得他可怎么都没法习惯这个。他的阳物抽搐，条件反射般紧抓住夏洛克的胯。“你要知道，他们管这个叫 – 啊—强受。”他再次插入，夏洛克的肌肉夹得更紧，让他倒吸口气。

无论夏洛克打算怎样回敬他，都没能说出来，约翰挺胯再次顶到了相同的那点，让夏洛克小腹中一阵悸动。“约翰！”

“又是前列腺？”约翰停下动作问。

“是。”

“太过了？”

“是。”

“那这样呢？”约翰这一次没有全力去顶，提着胯，小心地用阳物的顶端蹭过那一点。

“好点了。”夏洛克喘着气说。

“保持放松，如果太过了，就告诉我。”约翰保持着浅而轻柔的抽插，慢慢地开始加快，更用力。夏洛克再次呻吟，身体条件反射地绷紧。一次特别深的抽插，让他咝着气，手指紧紧攥住床单。

“太过了！”夏洛克悬在身下的阳物抽搐了下，开始微微地胀起。这个反应让夏洛克震惊不知如何是好。谢天谢地，约翰立刻听见了他。

“好吧，那就不要了。”他沉下点胯，保持稳定的抽插，但是不再碰到夏洛克的前列腺。他等着夏洛克再次放松，然后才加快速度，插入更深。“夏—夏洛克，”他喘息着。夏洛克开始向后迎合他的老二。他实在忍不住了。“夏洛克。夏洛克。夏洛克！”压力积聚到终至爆发，快感在他身体绽裂开。在高潮中他紧抓住夏洛克的胯。甚至最初的快感过去后，还有一波一波细碎的快感，令他的阳物抽搐。“还好吗？”他喘着气，努力把气喘匀，让剧烈的心跳平复。

“是的。”夏洛克向他保证。“只是，拜托慢慢出去。”

“好。当然。”约翰等着最后的余韵过去，然后慢慢地让他们的身体分开。他软下来的阳物顶端脱出时，夏洛克还是咝了一声，可是没有畏缩。他们两个都瘫倒在床上。

过了好一会儿，约翰终于让脉搏降到了一个可算平稳的程度。“老天，夏洛克。老天，那可真是。”

“我很高兴。”夏洛克低声说，转过头，好能看到约翰脸上沉醉不已的表情。约翰伸出手，一根手指慢慢画过夏洛克的下唇。

“我希望……”他没说完，好像感觉到自己要求太多而愧疚。“谢谢你。”他用这句话代替了。

“别客气。”他们彼此对望了很久，没再说什么。终于，约翰的眼皮开始变得沉重。

“我能 – 关于抱着睡有什么规矩吗？”

夏洛克轻声笑了。“既然咱们是边摸索边立规矩，我倒没看出这有什么不行。如果我睡不着，那我可以等你睡了再下楼去。”

“我希望你能睡着。”约翰喃喃地说，侧过身，把夏洛克拉近。夏洛克让自己舒舒服服地安顿在约翰怀里。

“我也是。”


	4. 步骤4—再接再厉

下一次是一周之后。他们刚办完一个案子，亢奋不已，哪怕是洗过澡，将伦敦的灰尘都洗去，哪怕是已经捧着茶坐在了自己的扶手椅里，依然没有放松下来。夏洛克用手指叩着椅子扶手。约翰上下抖着腿。背景的电视里放着什么无聊节目，两个人谁也无心观看。

突然，夏洛克从椅子上滑下来，跪到了约翰两腿之间。

“夏洛--”夏洛克开始动手去解约翰的牛仔裤，约翰的惊呼变成一声喘息。

“就是为了帮你放松。”夏洛克解释道，把布料都扒开，把约翰飞速胀大的勃起解放出来。他用手指握住它，轻轻撸动，好让它充分勃起。约翰呻吟着纠结不已，一方面想要放任自己享受这种快感，一方面对于夏洛克只施与而不求回报心存愧疚。

然而，就在夏洛克的舌头扫过约翰的阳物，留下一条湿迹的时候，所有的对与错都飞到了九霄云外。他能做的一切就是感受夏洛克的嘴含住他的火热。夏洛克的动作不够协调，这可能是他的第一次口活儿，而约翰当然没有在抱怨。夏洛克仿佛是感觉到了自己的技术不够完美，退开坐在自己后脚上。

“约翰，这是我还不太擅长的事。因此，我觉得既然我可以抑制自己的咽反射，最好的办法是你抓住我的头自己来。”

“你……你想要我操你的喉咙？”约翰不能相信。他整个成人生涯，都在尽力避免对自己的性伙伴做这种事。“我觉得这样不--”他的话被打断了，夏洛克再次把他的阳物吞进嘴里，一直深吞到喉咙里，他的鼻尖碰到了约翰修剪过的金色耻毛。他故意就这样待着，让约翰的阳物在他喉咙里，然后慢慢地从鼻子吸了口气。他呼出一口气，然后看住约翰的眼睛，仿佛是说：“瞧见没？”“操。”约翰喘着粗气。他本想要再次表示反对，可是他了解夏洛克会把这个当成侮辱。“好吧，那至少让我站起来。我觉得这么坐着很难动作。”

他站起来，挪了几步，去背贴着墙站好。他有种感觉，等到他们完事的时候，他很需要有东西能撑住他。“还有，夏洛克，如果你觉得受不了，一定马上让我停下，行吗？”

“行，行，我懂。”夏洛克不耐烦地说，跪行跟随着约翰。他拿起约翰的手放到自己脑后，约翰的手指很自然地绕进他的发卷，他哼哼了几声。“只要我不退开你别停就行了。尽管享受。”

“我怎么可能不享受。”约翰嘀咕着说。他扶住夏洛克的头向前，让他的阳物滑进等待的双唇间，然后慢慢朝前顶。他格外敏感的那片肌肤滑过夏洛克的舌头的感觉，当他顶进夏洛克的喉咙时那裹住他的压力，当他继续时，夏洛克轻微的呻吟引起的振动，全都让约翰受不住。他闭上眼睛，头朝后仰抵住墙，张着嘴，然后猛地低头，他不能让眼前这春情满满的画面漏过片刻。

尽管夏洛克要求了，可约翰还是花了不少时间才加快速度。他开始得很慢，拢住夏洛克的头，长而深地抽插，确保夏洛克能够呼吸。夏洛克说的没错，他能够完全抑制住咽反射，毫不费力地让喉咙容纳约翰的阳物。直到夏洛克发出了个不耐烦的声音，然后做了几下粗暴的小动作，约翰才放手动作。

他稳住夏洛克的头，然后大力抽插，酣畅淋漓地操着夏洛克的嘴。太美妙了，简单又纯净。他能感觉到快感一阵阵穿梭在他身体里，来得比他想得还要快。他一方面想要慢下来，充分感受，可是那么做感觉实在太过自私。所以，他加快了速度，任自己迷失在感觉中。没过多一会儿，他的手指在夏洛克的头发里收紧，开始急促的喘息。

“夏—我要—我要--”突然他意识到他完全不知道高潮时应该怎么做。他们还没谈过这事，问都不问直接就射在人家的喉咙里似乎太粗鲁。他停止抽插，忍住不射。“要我—抽出来吗？”他们停顿了片刻，约翰从夏洛克眼珠的转动能看出他把方方面面都思考了个遍。一会儿工夫，他再次深深吞进约翰的阳物。约翰读懂了这个暗示，然后心里默默地把天上的神谢了个遍。再抽插了两下，他就到了，在高潮中战栗。他把夏洛克的头紧紧搂住，他的老二一抽一抽地射了。

夏洛克开始吞咽，那快感叫约翰差点把自己的舌头咬掉。显然夏洛克留意到了约翰的反应，他继续在约翰高潮时吞咽着，帮他渡过。约翰意识到自己正紧紧抓住夏洛克的头发揪着，他松开了手指，打着小圈儿按摩着表示道歉。夏洛克吃惊地抬眼看向他，然后轻轻哼了起来。

当所有快感都被榨干，约翰轻轻放开了夏洛克。夏洛克平静地抹了抹下巴，坐回自己的椅子里。约翰用最后的力气踉踉跄跄挪到自己的椅子那儿瘫了进去。

“那可……那可--”

“约翰，你总是这么多话。”夏洛克笑着说。

“噢，闭嘴。”约翰微笑地叱道。“你把我所有的理性都吸没了。”

“这么说，达到了你的标准？”

“达到了—那是。是啊，你可以这么说。你也可以说这是我有生以来最棒的口活儿。你做什么事都不会半不拉拉，对吧？”

“基本不会。”夏洛克同意，笑意更盛。他很为自己感到自豪。这让约翰感到胸口有什么拧了起来。

“我觉得你大概并不想要……嗯，让我回报你？”他觉得这念头叫他脸红了，可是意外的是并不觉得厌恶。他从没有把其他男人的老二含在嘴里过，可是突然之间他很清楚，只要那是夏洛克的老二，他可一点儿都不会介意。

夏洛克茫然地瞪着他看了会儿，然后在椅子里动了动，仿佛是在想象那画面。“约翰，我很感激你的盛情，可是不需要了。”

“我知道没必要。可是如果你想的话，我很乐意。”

“我--”夏洛克的眉头皱紧，一如他在努力解决特别困难的谜题一般。“我觉得这个应该……没什么作用。”

“你是觉得自己没法起来，还是觉得我没法用那个方式让你爽呢？”

“随便哪个。或者更应该说，两者都有。”

“夏洛克，你究竟有没有性冲动？”

“我告诉过你了。我就是觉得多数时候没有这种需要。 偶尔确实会有，可我从来也不会刺激它。”

“你不想试试看吗？”

夏洛克顿了一下，低头看自己的腿，好像期待他们正在谈论的那个对象能给出什么意见。“我……说不好。”他皱起眉头，显然因为没有答案而不开心。“也许，如果下一次出现了……那种情况，咱们可以尝试一下。”

“那好。”约翰同意。“啊，太好了。这是个好办法。如果你决定想要尝试，只要说一声就行。我想要能够投桃报李一下。”

夏洛克点点头，多年以来头一回，对于推迟找到一个问题的答案感到高兴。

XXX

接下来的几个星期，对于他们两个都是奇怪的过渡期。约翰开始习惯和夏洛克发生关系，可是从没停止过想要夏洛克也能有所享受的努力。夏洛克越来越频繁地在夜里溜进约翰的房间，即使是在约翰没有那么欲火旺盛的时候。起初，约翰是觉得也许夏洛克对他的观察有误，或者是出于过度补偿的心理，可是那也说不通。夏洛克看约翰就如同一本打开的书。而约翰也一点一点不再掩饰自己的感情。

一天晚上，夏洛克来到他的房间，钻进被单下，短裤还在身上，这还是头一次。约翰累坏了 –一天都在伦敦的大街小巷追逐罪犯是会让人累坏的 – 他一点儿都没有做要和夏洛克发生性关系的努力，只是把夏洛克拉过来靠在身上，舒舒服服地安顿好，就那么睡了。

当他醒来时，夏洛克还在他怀里，约翰意识到他们目前的状态比他起初料想的要复杂多了。又或者，也许，变简单了。虽然说约翰当初提起来时是挖苦，可是他难道不是从第一天就说夏洛克这是想要“约会”吗？如果他们的关系只是严格的生理上的，那么夏洛克来找他却不为了发生关系就很奇怪。如果他们多少有爱恋的关系，那这就是一对儿恋人才会做的事。

问题主要在于，夏洛克究竟是想和约翰恋爱呢，还是说他参与这种他感觉是恋人之间的仪式只是为了让约翰高兴？一方面，一向不屑于感性的夏洛克能体贴到约翰情绪上的需求，这让约翰感动。另一方面，他觉得不能忍受夏洛克只是出于责任感来做这些事。他发现自己想要夏洛克想要他。想要夏洛克关心他就像他关心夏洛克一样，老天保佑。他想要他们之间不只是为了图个方便。

然而，他该怎么开口向夏洛克提起这个呢？他们之间的这件事才刚起步，他都不敢给夏洛克更多压力。如果他告诉夏洛克他在乎他，还问夏洛克是如何感觉的，会不会是过分的要求？夏洛克会不会因为担心误导了约翰而退缩回去？可是，究竟还能把他误导到哪里呢？现在他们正在发生性关系，看在老天的份上，那离一对儿结婚的夫夫差的也就是个公开的承诺。单是夏洛克说服约翰加入进这个疯狂的冒险就已经足够证明夏洛克的感情了，不是吗？

然而，感情和依赖（约翰可以承认两个人都有不少），那离爱还有很大一段距离。可是，日子一天天过去，约翰越来越认识到自己想要什么。可是那样要求自私又不公平，尤其夏洛克已经把其他一切：身体和灵魂--都给了他。他曾想过自己是不是疯了。几周之前，他压根儿都没想到过把夏洛克作为可能的恋爱对象，突然之间，他就想要这个男人承认自己对约翰的爱了。

可是，这……和夏洛克之间的事，似乎是世界上最自然不过的事。他们做了多年的朋友，一起住，一起工作，见鬼，他们简直已经是在一起，只是没这么说而已。再加上，约翰一直都感觉到自己情感的深度。也许是有点儿疯狂，可是这也是约翰平生感觉最正确的东西。

头天晚上，夏洛克光着身子上了约翰的床，约翰因为释放的需要做得急而不管不顾。他的性需要之前虽然旺盛但也属正常，可自从夏洛克睡到他身边后，似乎加倍旺盛了。他有当心不要伤到夏洛克，可是做得比以往都更激烈。夏洛克不曾吐半个字怨言。除了自己的急切，还有点不寻常的东西在约翰的脑海里挥之不去。

他大力操着夏洛克，特别留意不要碰到他的前列腺，因为被用力碰到还是会让夏洛克不舒服，他的一只手低低地平放在夏洛克小腹上，扶住他让他保持位置。在一次特别用力的抽插时，他觉得他感觉到 – 他几乎可以肯定他感觉到了—什么东西轻轻拍了他手背一下。他再次顶进，又是一下轻拍，炙热而迅速，仿佛有什么弹跳了起来 –可接下来夏洛克就用手指缠握住了他把他的手拿开了。他用力回顶着约翰的阳物，用叫约翰喘不上气来的方式迎合他，令他在突如其来的高潮中再也无法集中意念。

等他把气喘匀了，他们已经在床上躺好，夏洛克给两个人都盖好了被单。他偷偷地瞧过，可是床单下夏洛克阳物的线条似乎说明不了什么。看上去似乎不是完全疲软，这倒也不新鲜。不止一次它曾半抬起头来，每一次夏洛克都要求约翰不要去管它，而约翰也尊重了他的要求。可是现在……如果夏洛克完全勃起了，难道他们不是需要讨论一下这件事吗？ 

是该逼着夏洛克来面对他的性兴奋呢，还是依着夏洛克之前的要求忽视它，不管夏洛克爽不爽操他，到底哪个更自私呢？似乎两种做法都不妥，约翰在不知如何是好中睡着了。

早晨他醒来时，和往常一样，从背后搂着夏洛克。他勃起了，这也不意外 – 哪个健康男人没有晨勃呢？至少时不时都会—可是他发现自己挣扎着醒来时正挺身贴着夏洛克的臀部摇动着胯，这叫他意外。他头天晚上刚爽过，所以没有理由又这么猴急了。最近他确实比以往都有更规律的性生活，可是才八个小时不到？这似乎太荒唐了。他已经三十多岁了，又不是毛头小子。然而，夏洛克那温暖又柔顺的身体的吸引力真的很难无视。

也许，如果当时他能管住自己的手，那么也许他贴着夏洛克屁股上光滑的皮肤蹭上几下，就能控制好自己，能逼着自己起床去洗澡。他们能过上几天太平日子，就像什么不寻常的事都没发生过，他也会再等上好几个星期才决定到底该对夏洛克那个-也许有过的勃起-怎么做。

然而，他的一只手绕过了夏洛克的胯，发现了某样东西，叫他屏住了呼吸。他的手指滑过了一块硬硬的肉，绝对，毋庸置疑，确确实实是个勃起。夏洛克的阳物硬着，当约翰向前挺胯时，它还轻轻地抽动。一阵狂喜涌过约翰全身。突然之间，他想要，从未有过的想要。他想要夏洛克，就在夏洛克这样硬着，渴望并兴奋的时候。

他的呼吸变成了急促的喘息，约翰的手指握住夏洛克的勃起，轻轻地撸动。夏洛克在睡梦中呻吟，他的胯朝后顶。约翰得咬住舌头才能不让自己大声惊呼。他转而轻轻扭动，直到他的老二嵌进几个小时前刚刚释放过还湿滑的缝隙中。他慢慢地小心翼翼地轻抽慢插，令夏洛克的阳物在他手中脉动。等到他整个儿进入，他颤悠悠地吁了口气，然后用腿缠住夏洛克的腿，想要尽可能近地和夏洛克这样连接在一起。他抽回一些，然后慢慢地顶进，寻找着，寻找着--

夏洛克轻轻地哼哼着，肌肉无情地夹紧了约翰，他的阳物在跳动。约翰拼命忍住不要发出胜利的吼叫，抽回，然后刻意地再次顶到相同的那点，温柔而坚决。得到的奖励是夏洛克的阳物又跳了一下。他开始慢慢地配合着自己抽插的节奏撸着。头一晚没能做到的全部温柔全都投入到这一轮里。他并不急于释放，而且想要看到夏洛克释放的意愿压倒了一切。

仿佛过了无穷无尽的一段时间，可是实际上两分钟不到，夏洛克醒了。他没有和往常一样猛然醒来，前一分钟还睡着，后一分钟已然完全清醒，而是慢慢地经历了几个阶段。他以为自己在做梦，说真的，这结论挺合理。他有些感觉，有些是熟悉的 – 就像约翰的老二撑开他时的轻微灼烧感，和胀满夏洛克身体的感觉，他腹中的悸动也已经不意外 – 还有一些完全不熟悉。就像窜过他阳物的剧烈的快感，或是睾丸里奇怪的压迫感，或是每一次约翰的老二顶到他身体里那一点时一阵阵白热的叫他喘不上气的狂喜感。

直到约翰的温暖的嘴唇轻柔地贴到夏洛克的肩膀上，他意识到自己不是在做梦。约翰正在他身体里进出，随着每一次挺胯撸着夏洛克的阳物，逼出他如此剧烈的快感，以致于完全不能理性思考。他下意识地向后迎上约翰的老二，需要更多，需要……某种东西。他双球中积聚的压力几乎无法忍受，紧紧抽提起来贴住他的身体，迫切地需要释放，可似乎又无法做到。

“约翰，”他呼吸凌乱，手盖住约翰的手，不知道是要把约翰的手拿开，还是握住。约翰的动作停滞了片刻，然后又继续，速度微微加快了些。

“夏洛克。”他轻呼回应。炙热的呼气贴着夏洛克的肩膀。他又在那里按下一个吻，然后是另一个。

“约翰……约翰！”

“就这样，夏洛克，就是这样。”约翰的轻声赞美就像是毒品一样，带来几乎和性一样多的快感。“感觉好吗，亲爱的？”

夏洛克从不曾听到过自己喉咙发出过那样的声音，半是呻吟，半是急切，喘不上气，无助又贪婪。感觉确实很好，这点毋庸置疑，可是这太……太……一切。他觉得无法承受，完全迷失在快感的迷雾中。他觉得自己找不到办法释放。可是快感还在他身体里继续积聚，积聚，把他推得更远。而约翰用的那个亲热的昵称，让他胸口发紧，不胜喜悦又完全困惑，则更加剧了一切。他感觉喉咙发堵，眼睛发热。他呜咽起来，陷在感觉的风暴中，忘了憎恨自己发出这样软弱的声音。

“你能为了我射吗？”约翰嘶哑着声音向他耳中问。夏洛克觉得困惑让他无能为力。他想要更多，想要这快感永无尽头，可是他也想要央求约翰停下，把他从他身体里这种强烈到恐怖的感觉中释放。他发出一声微弱的闷吼，四肢开始不可抑制地发抖。“夏洛克？”

他努力想要摇头，想要说话，随便做些什么，可是只能躺在那里，完全无助地接受约翰大力灌进他身体的快感。“夏洛克？”约翰再次轻声地问，这一次带了些担心。他放慢了动作，几乎停下，夏洛克勉强忍住一声抽泣，不过不知道是因为欣慰还是沮丧。约翰用一只胳膊撑起身子，好能看到夏洛克的脸。那张脸上有纵横的泪痕。“老天！”他立刻停下，吃惊地不能动弹。“老天，夏洛克，我……我--”他说不下去了，完全不知如何是好。他感觉恶心。

就在约翰开始退出时，夏洛克心中某种东西觉醒了，他做了决定。他的一只本来握着拳颤抖的手向后伸去，紧紧箍住约翰的胯，不让他退开。“不要--”他好不容易吐出这句，声音嘶哑发紧。

“夏洛克--”

“约翰！”他向后用力顶，把自己钉在约翰的老二上。两个人都倒吸了口气。约翰继续保持静止了一会儿，内心交战，最后，决定再次开始动作。那种强烈的快感再次穿过夏洛克的身体，带走他的呼吸。还是太过，太强烈，可是他想要—他需要--

他手伸下去，握在约翰的手上，用力攥紧。疼痛袭来，令他流下更多泪水，可是倒叫他踏实了许多，能够面对那种快感。他能模模糊糊地听到约翰在叫他的名字，为夏洛克弄疼了他自己而难过，可是他不去管那个。他挣扎着撑着自己向后顶，继续寻找约翰不再给他的那种猛烈撞击的快感，继续紧紧攥住自己的阳物，几乎痛不可支。就在他觉得自己要因为这双重夹击的感觉昏过去时，约翰阳物的顶端撞到了他的前列腺，他断断续续哭叫出声，得到释放似乎感觉有些无望，因为他的手正紧紧攥住自己不让自己射精，可是这已经足够了，这是解脱，这是--

他的掌握放松了些，约翰设法抽出了自己的手。他匆忙爬过床，匆忙中几乎掉到床下。

“怎么……到底怎么一回事！”他一只颤抖的手抹过脸，眼神扫过夏洛克的身体。“耶稣基督……”

夏洛克躺了会儿，任由疼痛与快感的余波抓住他，然后慢慢地撑起身子。他看着自己迅速软下去的阳物，上面有约翰的手指留下的红色的指痕。他已然感觉一丝愧疚，因为他逼着约翰的手给他造成了真实的疼痛。他就是知道约翰会感觉自己有责任的。也许，某种意义上，他是有。无论如何，夏洛克并不难过。困惑，不适，羞愧，可是不难过。他小心地移动身体，才觉出屁股有多疼，然后抬起一只手抹掉脸上的湿痕。直到把泪水都擦干，他才抬眼看着约翰。而约翰正盯着他，仿佛在看一个陌生人，满脸都是恐惧和愧疚。

\------

“我把你伤得有多严重？”最终约翰开口，打破了他们之间开始越来越脆弱的沉默。夏洛克不能小视约翰的担心而胡乱打发他，所以他稍微评估了下自己身体的情况。他整个身体中段都在疼，但不是剧烈的疼痛。那一环肌肉仍然有点灼烧感，胯有一处痛点，还有阳物感到钝痛，可是似乎没有什么严重的伤害。

“只要休息一下和一个热水澡，没有什么不能治好。”他诚实地回答。约翰审视着他，寻找撒谎的迹象，可是完全没有。最后，他叹口气，站起来。

“这—这是我的错。我很抱歉。我太--”他没说完，有点破了音。夏洛克本要向他伸出手，约翰退开再次开口说：“我要去洗个澡，还要……想一想。晚点儿，我们应该……我们得谈一谈。”夏洛克无声地点点头，让约翰离开了房间。水声从楼下传来，夏洛克倒回枕头上，开始试图整理他的思绪。

往常他放任自己的思绪翱翔时，宁静的清澈感会如同一床温暖的毯子覆住他，而此时他感觉……空虚。他茫然地瞪着天花板，甚至不知道该从哪里开始。直到听见水被关掉，他才意识到自己迷失在空虚中有多久。他逼着自己起床，不去理会到处都在疼的身体，走下楼去。

谢天谢地，约翰已经在客厅里了，夏洛克可以多些思考的时间。夏洛克打开淋浴走进去，逼着自己再一次努力思考。等他洗完澡，就再没理由拖延了。约翰会等着他，要跟他谈一谈。他会想要解释，很可能还会道歉，这个夏洛克说不好是不是自己应得的。

他并不觉得这是个情愿与否的问题（而约翰是两人中更喜欢自我否定的那个，他很可能会觉得这是个问题。），可是约翰不问过他就把手伸到那里让夏洛克感到困惑。每一次约翰想要触碰那里时，夏洛克总是会把他的手赶开。约翰以前不曾坚持过。那为什么这次他会觉得这么做是对的呢？

显然在约翰触摸他之前他就勃起了，否则约翰绝对不会这么做的，他会觉得那……太不合适。对于约翰的感性，夏洛克笑了笑。他不知道，如果他允许约翰前一晚探索他的勃起的话，他会做些什么。对于夏洛克那也是个意外，甚至都没等到约翰喜欢的那样试验性地刺激他的前列腺就胀大起来。夏洛克不知道这仅仅是他的身体已经开始享受约翰插入他的感觉呢，还是约翰对他强烈的需要令他性奋，可是不管出于什么原因，夏洛克绝对被唤起了。

那时候微微的灼烧感，甜蜜的疼痛，还有始于腹中又弥漫开的一阵阵的悸动，感觉很好。不像他们刚刚的那次那么强烈，可是令人愉悦又兴奋。他的阳物翘向小腹，在夏洛克拿开约翰的手之前在他手背上弹了两下。

他还是说不清为什么他一直不让约翰碰他那里。是因为他早知道那感觉就会像刚才那样过于强烈吗？他是在担心约翰会专心于取悦他，想要他释放，而甚至他自己都不知道这是否可能吗？还是说他过于固执地认为自己对性没有兴趣，他就没有这么低级的欲望呢？

这更像是三种原因兼而有之。他觉得自己就像是站在晃动的大地上，他对自我的认知开始动摇，而且看不清事情的走向也令他不安。是他启动了这件事，作为留下约翰的一种方式，这本该全是为了约翰，可却演变成了更多的东西。他们更亲密了，不仅是性。他们做着配偶们做的那些事，那些除了快乐没有其它意义的事，那些如果不是和约翰做，对于夏洛克而言毫无乐趣的事。

他从没想到自己会喜欢和什么人同睡，可是在约翰的怀里，他比平生任何时候都睡得更香。

他可以通过小心地规避和自我欺骗来无视他们之间这些感性上的重要事件所暗示的深刻意义。 而他对约翰产生的生理反应，却不那么容易忽视。

夏洛克的阳物仿佛是感觉到了他思绪的方向，抽动起来。水汽蒸腾中，他垂眼看着它，如同在研究一个最难解的谜题。它又抽了抽，然后开始懒懒地翘起来。夏洛克还来不及惊讶 – 一天之内勃起两次？--疼痛再次袭来。本来隐隐的钝痛变成剧烈的脉动的疼痛，白热而挥之不去，随着勃起胀大愈发剧烈。夏洛克能看到苍白的肌肤下被他手攥得挤破的毛细血管纵横鲜明的红色痕迹。他带着某种病态的迷恋看着，脑子里有个地方模模糊糊地想为他们两个好，还是不要让约翰看到这个。

水开始迅速变冷，让勃起消退。夏洛克这才意识到自己洗了有多久，让自己回过神来。本来当他再次面对约翰时，他应该已经把一切都弄清理顺，有了所有答案，再冷静超然头头是道地告诉约翰，而约翰只能被迫同意。相反，当他走进客厅时，发现自己完全没有答案。他抓住睡袍紧紧裹住自己身体中段，慢慢地坐进自己的椅子里。

约翰递给他一杯茶。他顿了一下，先确保自己不要皱眉，才朝前坐了坐，接过茶，啜了一口。当热热的液体舒服地滚过他的舌头时，约翰放下自己的杯子，一只手梳了下还湿着的头发。

“好吧，首先，最要紧的。我很抱歉。我非常，非常抱歉。我不该--”

“约翰。”

“别。让我说。我不该就那样上了你，而且当然不应该在之前你从没说过可以的情况下，试图让你来一发。没有你的同意，我绝不会再做那样的事。”

“为了‘上了我’而道歉完全没有必要，这事根本不成立我都不会回应。在我们开始的时候我就告诉过你在那方面我随时都可以。我很高兴你那么做了。至于……另一件，”他清了清喉咙，喝了口茶拖延一点时间，然后再次开口说。“至于说到那个，我觉得道歉没有必要，可是我接受。这个……有点意外。我推断你想要进一步讨论此事。”

“是的，我确实想。到底--”他在大腿上蹭了蹭手掌，睡裤的棉布料吸掉了掌心里的湿气。“到底怎么回事？我以为……我是说，似乎你本来……挺享受来着。可是然后你……”他皱起眉，瞟了眼夏洛克的裆部，仿佛他能透过布料看到那儿的伤。“你伤害了自己，而那个—那个让你爽？”

夏洛克叹口气，他自己都说不清自己是怎么回事的时候，实在不知道该如何向约翰解释。然而一如既往，约翰似乎让他踏实，让他思绪可以集中，像一根避雷针一样引导他的能量。“我挺享—享受的。”他在这个词上打了个磕绊，听起来这么平凡，为此他讨厌自己。“感觉挺好的，只是太……太……太多了。这种快感不像是我在被动接受的东西，倒像是我被它俘获了。我没法思考，几乎没法动弹，呼吸，什么都做不了，而且比我有生以来有过的任何感觉都更强烈，我不能……我没法找到发泄口。所以它就这么越来越多，直到我不知道该怎么--”

“我早点停下就好了。”约翰低声说，眼神冷峻。

“当然你本来会的。你觉得我不知道你只需要我些微的暗示就会立刻停下吗？我那会儿只是不想……我不知道我想要什么。”

“所以疼痛？”

“是用来制衡快感的。可以让我踏实下来，足够把我从快感分离出来得到解脱。某种让它显得真实的东西。”

约翰点点头，即使并不真正理解也接受了。“那好吧。我……没事了。可是我再不会做那种事了。不能那样。我不能-不能伤害你。”

“你没有--”

“那是我的手，而且是我造成的。夏洛克，我再不能那么干了。不能那样。”

“好吧。”夏洛克慢慢地说，祈祷约翰这不是在企图终止他们之间的这种安排。“那我们就回到原来那样，就像之前那样。如果赶巧我又勃起了，不理它就行。”

“那对你完全不公平。”

“为什么？”

“夏洛克，”约翰眼神锐利。“你知道为什么。如果你硬了，那就有事……我意思是，你有性兴奋，对吧？”他等着直到夏洛克犹犹豫豫点点头，然后继续。“那么这样一来，只是我爽，而由着你……那样就不对了。”

“约翰，有种显著的可能性，就是我永远不能在性交时单凭快感就高潮。”

“可是还有别的东西我们可以试试啊。”约翰无奈地反驳他。

“比如？”夏洛克带着点傲慢的神色挑起一根眉毛，以掩饰他对性真是所知甚少。约翰吁了口气，就像是夏洛克居然会考虑这想法叫他松了口气。

“可以不用这么……强烈的。我们可以循序渐进。可一开始—我意思是，之前你硬的时候，你，呃，自己会处理，对吧？用你的手？”

“十分罕见的情况，可是有过。”夏洛克承认。

“那好，我们可以先试试那个。不像今天早上在性事里发生的那种，单只是它。”

“你是说，我们先开始性，等到我勃起，然后停下，你来试着让我爽？听起来有点荒唐。而且很没效率，要知道这方案的全部意义是为了让你爽。”

“倒也不用那样，虽然我认为对于我们正做的事，你爽和我爽应该一样重要。可是你也有别的硬起来的方式，对吧？不仅仅是性。”

“不常有，不。通常没有外部的刺激能让我性唤起，而只是累积的生理需要最终需要释放而已。”

“那—好……”约翰拖着长音说，边想边皱起眉头。“那这样，我们可以等着那种情况再次出现，或者，我们可以试着……把它调动起来。”

“口交？”夏洛克歪着头，他问这问题时眼神如此纯洁，约翰不由得笑了。他的生活什么时候起变得如此怪诞？

“那是一种可能性，可是我觉得即使这样对你来说一开始也太强烈了。我提议可以更……平淡点。”

“手动刺激。那就你的手。”

这一次，约翰的轻笑变成了大笑。“瞧，你信任我，对吧？”夏洛克等了片刻，半是想对于约翰的智商发表几句轻蔑的言论，因为夏洛克当然信任约翰啦，可是他意识到了现在他们在讨论的是种非常不同的信任。即使如此，答案也是一样的。夏洛克的心里从不曾有半点怀疑。

“是的。”

“好，那就好。我们只要……我会做点儿什么，然后咱们来瞧瞧会怎么样。”

“是我也会和你一起计划这个方案，还是说你会一直让我保持悬念？”夏洛克漫不经心地挑着一根眉毛问。约翰笑了笑，眼里有种顽皮和急切的神色。

“如果你需要，我可以告诉你……可是我想要看看你得用多久才能自己猜出来，如果你办得到的话。”

这显然是个挑战，而且他看得明明白白，约翰是在利用夏洛克会认为拒绝约翰便是剥夺了他的乐趣的想法。然而，他的好奇心和游戏的刺激到底占了上风。他将手指搭在下颏儿处，咧嘴一笑，头一点。“如你所愿。”


	5. 步骤5—其他方式

夏洛克几乎立刻就知道约翰打的什么算盘了。他也知道就算把这计划想个清楚明白，根本就不是约翰对他的挑战。

当天下午，雷斯垂德为了个案子联络了他们，最后发现这是本年度最激动人心的案子。在整个办案过程中，约翰都在实施他的小小计划。他做得很含蓄，特别是当着其他人的时候，可也直白到夏洛克对他的厚颜无耻大翻白眼。他想要挖苦讽刺约翰的计划这么简单，想要告诉他这办法不会有用。

可是……

可是虽然他的智慧能够反抗这种低级本能，他的身体却做不到。 所以每一次约翰和他擦身而过在他旁边盘桓，每一次约翰穿的牛仔裤比平常小上半号，每一次约翰褪去好好医生的模样换成约翰•华生上尉，夏洛克都发现自己在约翰创造的性感情境中越陷越深。

这是因为以前从没有人追求过他吗？不止一次有男人也有女人向他送过秋波。甚至有过一、两个人声称爱他。可是还没有人这么赤裸裸地诱惑过他。也许，倘若这种行为本质仅仅是性，那么他或者还能抵抗。可是约翰—约翰更了解他。是有不少身体上的诱惑，游走在不得体边缘的碰触，约翰对他低声私语时嘴唇蹭过他的耳朵，可是更多的是精神上的诱惑。约翰开他玩笑，挑逗他，赞美他。就算他的粉丝，也会有时无意间将他当怪胎，可是约翰不会，约翰对待他的方式不像同事，或是室友，甚至不太像朋友。他把夏洛克当成恋人。

当然，这么做有道理，他们本来就是。只是，夏洛克从没料到会有人这样对待他。就算他预见到自己会成为某个人的性伴侣，也没想到过有人可以这样对他百依百顺却又不显卑下，对他充满柔情但不会叫他觉得窒息。

或许是因为他们相知多年，在一起相伴度过了许多时光，可是约翰十分清楚如何拿捏分寸，更有甚者，他做起来游刃有余。换了任何一个人，夏洛克都会觉得太显刻意，难以持久，约翰却不会。医生有着罕有人知的能力，能轻松自如地绕过所有陷阱。

而且这在夏洛克身上起的作用正如约翰所料。当他把手放到夏洛克的大腿上对他说他的推理是多么精彩，当他们追逐的罪犯被拷起拉走，他靠在夏洛克身上赞美他抓人的技巧，夏洛克觉得自己心里满是雀跃的期待。

到案子破获结束的那天，夏洛克已经和自己的勃起缠斗了好几天。他知道，就是知道，倘若约翰再多说一次他是多么无与伦比或是他的工作是多么出色，夏洛克就会直接射在裤子里了。这怎么可能啊？伟大的夏洛克•福尔摩斯，对一众漂亮的追随者不屑一顾的人，早在青年时就将所有性需求置之不理的人，居然区区几句赞美就叫他丢盔卸甲了。

倘若换了任何一个人，他或许还有机会。这世上其他人都可以对他说那些话，也许能叫他软弱，或是心喜，但不能令他动摇。可是由约翰说出来……由整个世上夏洛克唯一看重的人说出来，夏洛克绝对没有还手之力。

在回家的出租车里，约翰坐得很近，堪堪没有碰到他。夏洛克需要用全部意志力才能控制住自己不要越过那点儿距离，靠在约翰身上。他知道等着他的是什么。虽然具体的不知道，可是他清楚约翰采取行动的时机到了。他心中满是期待，令他握住门把手时双手都在微微颤抖。

他带头走进221B，走上楼，进入房间，约翰紧跟着他。他刚一跨过门槛，不及去想还要多久，约翰就把他转过身按在了门上。他猛吐了口气。约翰的眼神如狼似虎，其中的含义唤起了夏洛克都不曾意识到的本能。有片刻的停顿，很短的片刻，约翰抬眼看着他，仿佛在等夏洛克反对或者表示疑意，可是夏洛克没有表现出任何一种，他们的嘴唇撞在了一起。约翰的舌头用诱哄的抚摸探索着他的嘴，双手开始拉扯夏洛克的衣服。他的大衣和鞋子丢在了前门，衬衫连同约翰自己的丢在楼梯半道，裤子在约翰房门外掉落。

夏洛克每次试图去握住约翰的老二，约翰都把他赶开，这真让夏洛克着急，特别是因为他几乎所有性快感都源于约翰的释放。难道这一次约翰不打算从中得到任何快乐？这种事夏洛克可不会觉得安心。成为唯一获得快感的人……这会太过了，感觉就像是被放在了显微镜下。

“约翰，我想要……”他停下，再一次试图握住约翰的阳物。

“相信我，夏洛克，”约翰对他低语，抓住他的手腕按在他背后。

“我相信。可是我不能……不能光是我，约翰。拜托，我不能--”

这时约翰吻了他，引着他走过到床边的最后几步，然后要他倒在床上。他爱抚着夏洛克的脸庞。“我懂。”他喃喃地说。“咱们俩都会享受这个的，我保证。只是如果感觉太过了要让我知道，好吗？”

夏洛克点点头，费力地吞咽。当约翰把他摆成跪伏的姿势，他觉得某种重压消失了。这个是他熟悉的。他知道会发生什么，虽然知道他这次不能够射心里有种隐隐的失望，可是回到他熟悉并理解的领域叫他松口气。他忙里偷闲地思索了下，也许有一天单凭约翰这样进入他，他便能学会如何高潮。他知道这种事并非闻所未闻（他死也不会承认他最近有读过这方面的文章），可是他也知道不是所有男人都能办到。可是，随着他的身体越来越调试成能够响应约翰的碰触，他觉得这也许是可能的。也许他可以就这么享受着感觉直到那一天来临，而且--

强壮湿滑的手指裹住了夏洛克的勃起。他咝了一声弓起背。“约—约翰！”约翰的另一只手从后面伸进他两腿之间，把润滑剂抹在他大腿上。一浪一浪的性欲，伴随着困惑，直到约翰的阳物伸进他的两腿之间，顶了一下，两下。夏洛克低低呻吟，迷失在快感中。这一次，他没有在官感的大海里感觉孤独，是约翰令他感觉脚踏实地。约翰如此在他两腿间动作，让他感觉仿佛在被操，却没有那种太过强烈的快感。他能集中精神体会约翰握住他阳物的手，有力地撸着他。

约翰的掌握坚定而温柔，他的动作比夏洛克自己的手平稳。当约翰进入他时他通常会感觉到的小腹中的那种悸动，现在积聚在他脊椎末端，环绕住他，开始向他整个身体发出炙热、兴奋的火花。他向后迎合着约翰，急切地想要更多。约翰配合着他加快了动作，手里撸得更快，自己的胯也同样加快。

“你感觉他妈的真好。”约翰低语着，用一声呻吟结束。夏洛克的阳物抽动，约翰的也小跳一下回应。“我爱死你的老二在我手里的感觉，你因为我这么硬。你把自己给了我只给了我。老天，你这么美。我不能相信你是我的了。”

夏洛克的呼吸窒住了，心脏猛力拍打胸口。他战栗着呻吟着，陷在约翰的温柔乡中。对于赞美的反应他本来就知道也理解。然而，约翰对他的占有欲引起的反应却出乎意料。而且约翰留意到了。

“你是我的，夏洛克。我的。我想要你为我射。”

夏洛克又一次战栗，被快感冲击，推向临界点。“好的。”他喘着气说，“我想要--”他没说完，急切、无助又绝望地用力挺胯。就要到了，马上，可是就是够不着。他的腿在颤抖，紧紧地闭住眼睛。“求你。”他低语。

“我在呢，夏洛克。有我呢，我不会放手的。你做得好极了，你就要到了。放开自己由它去，亲爱的。和我一起。”

在夏洛克身体里积聚的张力（也许是这辈子积聚起来的）爆炸一般释放，暴烈地撼动着他。那种他从未体验的快感吞没了他。他激烈地射在了床单上，白色的液体和约翰的混在一起。夏洛克感觉自己仿佛被这种感觉撕成了两半又被重新缝合起来。约翰现在越来越慢越来越轻柔地撸着他，一下一下带出他的高潮，直到他想要挣脱出来。

终于，他筋疲力尽，觉得一秒也撑不住自己了，约翰放开了他。他姿势难看地倒向一边，堪堪闪过床上那一滩湿迹。约翰此刻似乎尚有一丝头脑，抓起那天早上用过的毛巾，丢在湿迹上，然后瘫倒在夏洛克旁边。他轻轻地抚摸着夏洛克的皮肤，嘴角漾起一个小小的微笑。

“得意洋洋。”片刻后夏洛克嘶哑地低语，笑意也让他嘴角微微弯起。

“我很高兴。终于有点儿不一样了。”

“噢，少来，你比抓到金丝雀的猫还得意。”

“我也许是有点小自豪。”他承认说，“可是我也为你感到自豪。”

“为我？究竟为什么？”

“你知道为什么。你就接了这表扬，放松吧。你真令人难以置信。”

“所有活都是你干的，不过我不会和你争。”

“很好，因为你就是。我希望你的感觉有我的一半好。”

“我很怀疑。”夏洛克严肃地说。就在约翰开始皱眉时，他补了一句：“我很肯定比你的加倍好。”

“坏蛋，”约翰大笑。他轻轻揪了下夏洛克的头发，然后一只手滑过去捧住夏洛克的脸。“这么说，这样对你来说可以？不会太过？” 

“感觉很强烈，但是不太过，没有。能够集中在一点，而且知道你也从中得到快乐，还有……你说的话……完美的组合。”

“似乎你确实喜欢我对你说话呢。”

夏洛克感觉脸上开始发烧，希望房间里足够黑，这样约翰就看不到他的耳朵尖现在有多红。“是的，而且我肯定有一些关于人们从恋人的赞美和亲热称呼中得到性快感的无聊心理学理论。”

“也许—等等，亲热称呼？”

“你……呃，你叫我--”他磕巴了，约翰没有意识到自己用了那个词叫他吃惊。当然，这也说得通，在性事中，人们会说各式各样的话，并非真的是那个意思。这没什么，没事，真的。他清清嗓子，去掉那种喉咙发紧的感觉。“只是，你以前也叫过我‘亲爱的’。还有现在，最后的时候。可笑，真的，只不过是个没有意义的词，而我--”

“噢。”约翰的一声惊叹打断了夏洛克，夏洛克用力克制自己像个等待着惩罚的孩子一样不安的冲动。“噢，我都没注意到自己说了。我很抱歉。”

“没必要道歉。就像我说的，只不过是个没有意义的词。”

“可它不是。我意思是，不是没有意义。”

“不是字面意义的，不是，可是--”

“对你也不是没有意义的。一点都不是。你知道的，是吧，夏洛克？”约翰的眼神透过黑暗迎上他的，这一眼似乎抽干了房间里的氧气。 

“我--”夏洛克停住，傻了。

“我不会对你说你还没准备好的事。我不想给你压力，或者向你要求你还不能给我的。可是你应该知道的。你应该知道，而且如果你想要，如果你不介意，我可以每一天每时每刻都对你说。”

“那可……那可不大现实。”夏洛克终于挤出一句。约翰微笑了，然后开始轻声笑起来。

“坏蛋。”

“是的，但，是你的坏蛋，似乎如此。”

“你就是。”约翰赞同，眼皮开始发沉。“只要你还愿意就一直都是。”

夏洛克点点头，身体似乎突然之间被抽干了全部精力。“我很高兴。”他承认。“还有……像我这样的人能做到的，倒也不是还有我这样的人，可是不管怎么样，尽我的可能，尽我能做到的一切……我也是。”

约翰花了一会儿理解他颠三倒四的话，然后明白了夏洛克想要对他说什么。约翰胸口发紧心发胀，把他拉近，搂住。他感觉应该有更多的话要说，一些表明他知道了夏洛克刚刚所跨过的那条意义重大的界限的话，一些保证，仰慕和鼓励的话，可是他找不出一个词能说。取而代之，他把夏洛克搂得更紧，亲了亲他的头顶，然后任自己沉入香甜的睡梦。


	6. 第六章：步骤六-实验和承诺

虽然他们的夜间活动发生了天翻地覆的变化，然而他们的日间活动却几乎没有改变，对于约翰而言，这可真是怪异。第二天，夏洛克一如既往我行我素。他不理睬兄长的短信，把刚破的那个案子的文案工作丢给约翰，然后在公寓里转来转去，惹人心烦。

约翰想要为最新的案子写博客，可总是被在眼前飘忽的夏洛克分了心。他除了内裤和睡袍什么都没穿，在厨房桌上的显微镜之间激动地来来去去。显然他眼下正在做的实验进行得不顺利。他不出声地咕哝着什么 – 十有八九是刻薄话，然后把一个盘子扔到一边，里面装的似乎是只人耳朵。

直到他开始在冰箱里翻寻更多人体部件，约翰终于下定了决心。他悄无声息地起身 –倒也没必要，夏洛克生气的时候，就算隔壁炸个炸弹都听不到，更不用说有人上下楼梯 –从他的床头柜摸出瓶润滑剂。

他没有格外想要，至少并不比这些日子在夏洛克身边打转时更想。他这个岁数的男人，一天一次已经算很棒了，他不觉得需要更进一步，除了好奇一下他和夏洛克之间的这种新安排究竟能走多远。

除了上一周他努力诱惑夏洛克是个例外，他们在卧室之外没有什么不寻常的举动，就像是他们已经把这一部分从他们的关系中切分掉了。他们之间是有一些东西变了，可是却没有什么能体现出性关系的重大改变。

他同样也清楚夏洛克有可能会拒绝他，也许是一个响亮的‘不’和恼火的叹气。那是他的权利，约翰绝对会尊重这一点。但也有可能夏洛克会喜欢这不同寻常的时间，也许他乐意让性进入他们生活的其他一些时段。

约翰走进厨房，抱着希望，也做好了被拒绝的准备。夏洛克已经把他刚从冰箱里拿出来的一小桶黏黏糊糊不可名状的东西又塞了回去，嘴里嘟哝着什么凝结之类的话。

“说真的，咱们真该把赫德森太太的地下室租下来，放一个工业级别的冰箱。这玩意儿实在不好用，太可笑了。”

“要是香肠旁边没放着内脏是挺不错。”约翰不能更同意。夏洛克点点头，双手比划着。

“这样就能给你腾出更多地方放—喔！”他住了口，双手落下，好奇地打量着约翰。“你好，”他打招呼，看到约翰在厨房里有些意外。他们刚刚有在交谈吗？他想不起来了。

“嗨，”约翰报以微笑。说真的，这种事常有。夏洛克很少留意他的来去。他的思想一旦转动起来，就没什么能干扰他。不过，他能时不时留意到约翰是个好现象。“我正想着来点儿……运动。”

“约翰，上个星期咱们可有不少运动。我觉得你大可以歇一歇了。如果你担心你的腰围，我可以向你保证--”

约翰咯咯乐了。“不，我不担心发胖。我的意思是某些不同的运动。也许能让咱们都散下心的那种。”他上前几步，让他的身体和夏洛克的距离不到一寸。

“我不明白。解释下。”夏洛克要求，头歪向一边。说真的，夏洛克这一副蠢萌的样子怎么会这么迷人。换了任何一个人，都能从一英里之外就嗅出约翰话里的味道。喔，要是夏洛克知道这个肯定会气死的。约翰乐了。

“我在想把你撅在那把椅子上，如果你同意的话。”

“到底为什么—噢。”夏洛克猛地吸了口气，约翰知道他终于回过味儿了。这样很好，因为他的下一步就是重复一遍夏洛克在那个命运般的晚上说的话。我的老二，你的屁股。“呃，我--”他顿住，微微红了脸。“认真的？”

“除非你不乐意。”约翰刻意轻描淡写。他不想让夏洛克感到有压力。

“我只是……有点意外。已经过了你的不应期，可是通常你都得--”他看了眼表，“至少八个小时又十五分钟后，才会有心寻求下一次释放。”

约翰耸耸肩，嘴角依旧挂着个微笑。夏洛克打量着他，评估着，权衡着选择，最后有了结论。他的胸口起伏略略加快。有那么荒唐的一刻，他感觉自己就像是巴甫洛夫的狗，产生了分泌唾液的反应。可笑至极。尽管如此，他的阳物在内裤里跳了跳。

这事新鲜，新鲜就是刺激，让人兴奋。特别是和约翰一起。之前他们并不曾在白天有过性 –除了那次奇怪的口活儿，夏洛克就没把它算进去 – 可是这倒也算不上不同寻常。性不是什么必须在夜幕掩盖下进行的罪恶。不管白天还是晚上，没有哪个时间约翰不该得到发泄。

他脱下睡袍搭在桌上，作为回答。只需要两步，他就到了约翰的扶手椅边，灰色条纹的毯子搭在椅背上。“这张椅子？”他问。约翰吞咽了下，如同夏洛克的默许令他意外，然后点点头。他停了停，才跟着夏洛克到椅子那里。夏洛克没有转身，所以约翰的前身轻轻贴在他背上。两个人的心跳都加快了，夏洛克相信约翰皮肤上散发的热度和自己的不相上下。“我是不是应该--”他不说话，弯腰示意，两只手撑住椅背。柔软的毯子在他双手下团起。

夏洛克本来预料约翰会立刻拉下他的短裤开始给他的身体做准备。相反，约翰开始顺着夏洛克的背亲吻。他的双唇印过每一节脊椎，在尾椎处流连。虽然夏洛克看不到他，也能知道他一定是跪着的，因为他带着胡茬的脸蹭着夏洛克的后腰，双手懒懒地在夏洛克大腿内侧打着圈儿。

夏洛克发现自己已经出了一身薄汗。他的头发那天早上洗过后还没干，可是夏洛克知道不到晚上他会需要再洗一个澡了。他的老二又抽了一下。约翰的双手越来越向上，摸到他的内裤裤腰，开始向下拉。他的双唇顺着向下，然后他朝后退开些，要夏洛克轮流抬起一只脚把内裤褪去。

约翰的双手再回来时，一只放在夏洛克背上，轻轻向下按。夏洛克服从了，放低身子 – 他的屁股撅了起来。约翰的另一只手示意他把腿分得再开些，令他暴露又脆弱。他等待着约翰湿滑清凉的手指随时会压进去。

“操！”当约翰的舌头贴上他，夏洛克迸出句粗口。他本来在等待的手指现在正握住夏洛克的胯，把他定在那儿。约翰的舌头正描摹着他暴露的入口，轻柔地打着转儿，然后滑了进去。夏洛克身子一僵，拼命忍住不要再说粗口。这个……他……脑子里冒出的念头没有一个能想清楚。他完全一片空白，既心惊肉跳又十分满足。那感觉很好。难以置信。约翰这样轻轻地舔舐着他身体最柔嫩敏感的那一点 – 这已经超出了他大脑的处理能力。

舔舐在继续，紧跟着是湿润的亲吻，接着又是一下舌头捅入紧箍的肌肉。夏洛克呻吟起来，现在阳物完全硬了，急切地抽跳着。他半是希望约翰的手能绕过来握住他，配合着舌头的动作撸他，可另一半的他又怕那感觉该会多么强烈。太多了，实在太多了。

与其被这种不知如何是好的感觉弄疯，夏洛克索性屈服于感官。他任自己的头向前垂在双臂之间。他说不清是不是希望这种感觉永远不要结束，可是突然之间他被一种强烈的欲望攫住，想要感觉某个更大的东西捅进他的身体。他想要约翰的阳物。就是现在，弯着腰趴在椅背上，欲望汹涌，想要约翰干他。

“约翰，”他嘶哑地低语，向后挺腰索取更多，同时希望约翰能站起来给他不同的东西。“约翰，干我。”

这次轮到约翰呻吟了。听到夏洛克说那样的话，哦，他永远都不会听厌的。他用舌头最后深深插了一下后，站起身，然后打开润滑剂的瓶子，涂抹他的阳物。“夏洛克，你为我准备好了吗？”

“是的。”夏洛克加重语气回答。“现在。”

“老天爷，我就喜欢听你这么说。喜欢知道你想要我。”他将自己对准，开始慢慢向前顶。约翰之前的动作，已经让夏洛克的身体十分的适应，阳物的顶端很快就滑了进去。两个人都咝了一声，快感、热度、强烈的感觉攫住了他们。约翰慢慢地向前挺胯，埋进去直到不能更深。他的老二在抽动，被快感湮没，渴望更多。他抽出来然后再次前插。夏洛克的身体接纳着他，紧紧地箍着他，令他心醉神迷。“你想要我碰你那里吗？”约翰问，再一次抽插。

夏洛克努力喘匀气思考。他拿不准自己想要什么。他的阳物又硬又疼，乞求着关注，可是他  
已经这样兴奋激动了，不知道自己是否能应付得来。他几乎已经感觉太过了。最后他摇摇头，遗憾他不能和约翰一样享受这种方式，那些普通人的方式。

“很好。”约翰急促喘息，挺胯的力度大到让夏洛克向前一冲。很好？这不是约翰通常的反应。“我想来点儿不一样的。”在抽插之间他用力挤出这些话。“我想要用力干你，直到我射。我想要让你又硬又热，拼命想要释放。然后我会把你转过来，我会跪下想法让你射在我嘴里。”

单这些话，几乎叫夏洛克腿软。他呻吟着，无助地抵抗着吞没他的一波波欲望和快感。他双手紧攥着毯子，就像抓住救命的绳索。

“你会让我那么做吗，亲爱的？你会在屁股还在一收一缩的时候让我吸你的老二吗？”他的动作开始变得快速而激烈。约翰已经要到了。难道这想法也让他兴奋？夏洛克张开嘴，大声呻吟，再也不刻意压抑自己。

“好—好的，”他喘息着说。他想要那个。老天，他想要。听起来太完美了，他需要那样，从没那样需要过。约翰的手指绕进他的头发，然后一把攥住猛地一拉。夏洛克大喊一声，反弓起身子，约翰的抽插更加深入。约翰老二的顶端贴上他的前列腺，让他一跳，快感几乎令他咬到自己的舌头。约翰就这样射了，在他身体里脉动，他的释放充满夏洛克。他不等最后的余韵过去，就猛地抽身，害夏洛克的后庭急切地收缩着，强烈的空虚感令他震惊。

约翰紧握住夏洛克的胳膊，把他转过身，然后跪下去。眨眼间，他的双唇就裹住了夏洛克的阳物。那感觉夏洛克从没体会过。他本就被约翰的动作驱赶到了高潮边缘。约翰舌头揉弄着他的系带，然后用力吸吮。夏洛克不自觉地抬起手，绕进约翰的头发。他向下望去，需要看到他的阳物消失在约翰的嘴里，需要把这一幕烙刻进大脑。然而，并不是约翰的嘴令他迷醉，而是他的眼睛，大睁着，瞳孔放大。那双沉稳的眼睛就和贝克街一样成为他的归宿。

“我操，约翰！”然后他到了，越过了那道他从没想过能用这种方式越过的峭壁。后庭的收缩结合着阳物被吸吮，足以让他进入头也不回的忘我之境。他猛烈地射着，胯拼命向前顶，为了能使上力气脚趾抠进地毯。

直到约翰呛咳起来，夏洛克才意识到他正发蛮地操干着这个男人的喉咙。约翰以前没给男人口交过。多可怕的头一次。“我操，”他又嘶哑地重复一遍。“对不起。”他想要抽身，可是约翰已经缓过气，又吸了他一下。这让最后一波快感穿过夏洛克。他喘着气，扭动着想要挣脱，这次是因为自己的原因。约翰终于放开他，向后坐在脚跟上，含着微笑抹了把下巴。

“嗯，这可比我期望的要好呢。”

夏洛克嗤笑一声，伸手把约翰拉起来。他们两个踉踉跄跄走到沙发那里。约翰感激地瘫倒在沙发上，可是夏洛克将要坐下又猛地跳起来。“等我一下。”他消失在浴室里，留下约翰在他身后咯咯直乐。然后，夏洛克又重新出现，趴在约翰腿上。约翰开始下意识地用手指梳着夏洛克的头发。

“这样看来，我可以说，挺成功的。”

“何止。”夏洛克同意。

“你享受吗？所有的？”

“是的。”

“没有什么太过的？不舒服的？”

“很……强烈。可是不过分。”

“那么你会想要再这样做吗？”约翰听着这样热切，夏洛克笑了起来。

“嗯我当然不会反对，可是一想到最后那部分我那样虐你的喉咙，我觉得你恐怕没那么想要吧。”

“我得承认，那部分确实有点儿难受，可是，夏洛克，如果能让你那样射出来，我可以被你的老二噎死。”

“你这也太大方了。”夏洛克指出来，略带苦涩。他可不喜欢这念头，用自己的老二把约翰噎死。他一点儿都不喜欢噎到约翰。“你真的就这么想要我高潮？”

“是的。”约翰加重语气说。

“为什么？”夏洛克还是想不明白。为什么这个这么重要？为什么约翰不能自己享受快乐，不要去心心念念夏洛克也得享受呢？

“我想要让你感觉好。我想要带给你快乐。”

“可是你用不着啊。我又没向你要求这个。” 

“如果不再有必要的话，你还想和我做吗？”

“什么？”夏洛克坐起来，满脸困惑。他讨厌自己这样茫然。他一直都习惯了领先所有人十五步，而不知道约翰接下来要说什么，令他紧张不安。

约翰叹口气，抹了把脸，努力搜索正确的措辞。“夏洛克，我……过去这一个月真是棒极了。你真是棒极了。我说的不光是性。和你做这个，让我意识到了一些之前没看到的事。对于我这不只是性。再也不是了。我—在乎你。这个……对我不仅仅是就手方便。我的意思是，这个，是很方便，可是有比那个更多的意思。

我想要说的是，就算没有性，我会留在这里。你用不着为了留住我让我干你，只要有你在就好。我…..我是你的，对你没有任何生理上的要求。到今天我已经不想和其他任何人做了。你明白我的话吗？你无须用性来留住我。我是你的，不需要你做任何牺牲。”

“可是你仍然想要……”夏洛克指了指约翰的大腿，太过震惊，说话都不流利了。

“那是当然。是的，我想要那个。和你在一起比我以前体验过的都要好。可是就算我得不到那个，也不会走的。所以你不需要单单是为了我做这个。我在这里，一直都会，我也不会去找别人。无论有没有性。”

“总有一天—总有一天你会改变主意的。那个会积累起来直到--”

“不。不会的。 我并不想禁欲，可是，夏洛克，我更想要你。我会想办法的。”

“可是……为什么？你没必要那么做，我已经提供给你了。”

“因为对我来说，比爽一下更重要的是你想要什么，想要你同样想要我，想要你因为身体上的欲望和我一起做。我不是说咱们就此打住，我说的是，如果你不想再做的话，我们就打住。而其余的事并不会改变，我会一直在这里。”

“你真的就答应只和我在一起了？即使我选择再也不和你发生性关系？”

“夏洛克，我已经说了。”约翰微微耸下肩，他的表情混合着深情和渴望。“剩下的取决于你。”

夏洛克只是瞪着他。几乎不能理解约翰所提议的。他再也不会去寻求和其他人发生关系，把自己完完全全给了夏洛克，即使他们不再发生关系？约翰情愿为了他放弃性？这讲不通。为什么约翰对他说这样的话？他们完全可以就这么继续下去的啊，为什么要冒着夏洛克接受他这个提议的险呢？

他回想了一下在这个奇怪的转折点之前的谈话。他问约翰为什么他总是要让夏洛克释放，为什么他这么想要。这不是必须的。约翰从中得不到任何东西，除非，也许他单是看到夏洛克快乐就能满足。

突然之间，一切都能说通了。他理解了为什么约翰想要给他释放，哪怕他不需要。因为现在，即使知道没有性约翰也是他的，夏洛克还是想要给他。不仅仅是他们发现了夏洛克也能从中得到生理上的满足 （虽说这是个很棒的额外奖励），而是因为他想要约翰自己能得到快感。他想要让约翰快乐，即使自己需要付出些代价。

只是由于非常快乐的偶然，和约翰做的大量基础工作，夏洛克开始发现对于他这完全不是代价。他微笑了，胸口因为情感发紧，却并不想抵抗。相反，他越过他们之间的距离，忽视掉身材上的差别，爬到约翰腿上，搂住约翰的脖子。

“夏洛克？”约翰抬眼看着他，带着希望，也有疑问。夏洛克吻了他。一开始很轻，慢而甜蜜，然后加深，直到两个人都喘不上气来。直到夏洛克贴着约翰扭动身体，好奇自己的不应期到底是多久。

“这意思就是--”约翰打断亲吻，喘着气问，“—你已经决定了不会停止和我发生关系？”

“你意思是在我们上完最后一课之前吗？我的华生医生，你难道不了解我？我做事从不半途而废。”他笑了，再次亲吻约翰，然后起身去拿润滑剂。


	7. 第七章：步骤7—享受成功

看夏洛克接下来能先学会什么成了某种意义上的竞赛—是通过插入和手的双重刺激高潮呢，还是单凭插入就可以。约翰似乎确信他同时用手会先胜出，而夏洛克私心里却认为单凭插入就可以。他乖乖地当起了一个巴甫洛夫的模范示范。如今不仅他的前列腺已经更容易接受刺激，单单是约翰插入他的感觉就足以叫他兴奋到急不可耐。

如今，每逢他们做爱时夏洛克不能高潮的时候，无论是因为他为了感觉太强烈制止约翰用手撸他，或是约翰对他的前列腺刺激得不够，约翰都会忙忙地用另一种方式让夏洛克释放。

也有一些时候，约翰刚一高潮，夏洛克的勃起就消退了，他只想给予约翰欢愉，这种时候，他会婉拒约翰的好意。他们会在床上依偎，约翰一如所料会表示反对，最终彼此搂抱着睡去。

其他的时候，夏洛克如此接近于释放，急于高潮，当约翰将他的阳物握在手里或是含入口中，他都会欣慰得几乎抽泣。他会激烈地射在医生的喉咙里，或是让滚烫的白色浊液溅上胸口。这样的时候，他们同样互相搂抱着睡去。

由于约翰的努力，夏洛克每射一次，他对自己能够做到的信心都增多一分。很快，他就开始调整胯的角度，好让约翰的阳物更好地摩擦他的前列腺，或是把手放到约翰正在撸他的手上，要他加快速度。

最后，在夏洛克本没打算要高潮的一次，它却发生了。

他们正在办一个案子。远远算不上三块贴片级别的案子，可是也很有意思，足能让夏洛克没有迫切的生理释放的要求。然而，他还是想要为约翰提供释放，因此那天晚上他引逗约翰来干他。

约翰那天却不大痛快。倒不是说他不想要性。他很想要，这一周他们都没时间做，整个星期他都欲火中烧。叫他不痛快的是在夏洛克不想要的时候干他，还是令他纠结内疚。约翰知道夏洛克的所有理由。他会说作为在乎约翰的人，他这么做就是为了想要给他，想要表达感情。对于约翰似乎还是有些不同的。

不仅如此，在办这个案子的过程中，夏洛克有两次将自己置身险境，约翰对他很是恼火。他不愿意看到夏洛克有危险，从来都不。是，他们做的事总会有危险相伴，可是夏洛克不可以去冒不必要的风险。

本来对付这种叫他百爪挠心的内疚感以及保护欲，从理性上说，他应该要么拒绝夏洛克的诱惑，要么就慢慢地做，温柔甜蜜，小心呵护他。

不幸的是，约翰•华生不是个一直都理性的人。有人惹他，他会动怒，压力大时会反应过度。因此，他没有亲吻夏洛克，膜拜他的身体，与他做爱，而是把他按倒在床上大力干他。他确保不会弄伤夏洛克，他的体贴也就到此为止。他把所有的不痛快都发泄在伴侣的身体上，粗暴又专横，顾不上听自己都对夏洛克吼了些什么话。

夏洛克很熟悉约翰的脾气，也知道他火起来会做什么，早就知道这次的性会粗暴。他从不在意粗暴的性事，即使是在办案中。约翰对他从没这么厉害过，这和工作有关，而且把一向沉稳耐心的医生逼到这么不讲理，也不知怎么叫他觉得有点兴奋。他喜欢看到约翰失控，很享受这种纯粹的霸道的性。约翰变成一部没脑子的性爱机器时迷人得很。

因此，夏洛克在故意挑逗约翰时，就知道自己会被干翻。他没料到，原本也没打算，而且从来做梦都不会想到的是他自己的反应。他没有被摆成通常采用的跪趴的姿势（就是说如果不用那些这几个月来他们开发出的许多其他姿势之外的时候），约翰把他按平在床垫上，长驱直入。他抽插的深度，撞击的角度和力道，都是全新的。

约翰给他做准备的时候，夏洛克没有硬。通常，约翰做这事时，他都会半硬，可是这一次，他自己没有兴趣，只是为了约翰才做。因此，当他的阳物猛地变得石头一般硬，被困在下腹和床垫之间，对他是个震惊。快感冲击着他，足以叫他喘不过气来。约翰的阳物毫不留情地冲击着他的前列腺。夏洛克总是对诸如“令人目眩的快感”或是“电闪一般”形容性事的说法嗤之以鼻，可是突然之间，他对此不再持有保留态度。即使闭着眼睛，他都有能看到眼帘之后闪电劈下的感觉。他整个身体被强烈的快感冲击，一次又一次。

要是约翰去摸他的阳物的话，夏洛克会乞求他停下，会企图挣脱，想法摆脱这种对他感官的冲击。然而事实并非如此，被压在床上的感觉，他的阳物在床垫上摩擦的感觉，足以叫他感觉踏实。他身上沁出汗水，积聚在尾椎处。他的四肢，从约翰顶入他时就已经发虚，现在开始剧烈地颤抖。他感觉自己就仿佛是被吸入了龙卷风，在黑暗快感的涡流中旋转，根本无力抵抗。

就在他想着这种兴奋感已经是无以复加的时候，约翰开口说话了。约翰总是会在性事中说话，这是夏洛克最喜欢的事情之一。听着约翰的声音说着感性的承诺，滔滔不绝地赞美他……可这一次，则完全不同。

“操，你感觉真好。”他冲着夏洛克低吼，声音低沉，有些出神，能让夏洛克听出他并没完全意识到自己在说些什么。“我要狠狠地干你，叫你永远不会忘记你是我的。狠狠地干你的漂亮屁股，以后几天你能感觉到我……我要标记你……咬你，让你把我夹得紧紧的，几乎不能动……射在你身体的深处，你他妈能尝到我……填满你……我要听见你尖叫我的名字，想要你求我更用力……我要用力干你直到你能感觉到我有多爱你--”

夏洛克已然在约翰身子下面扭动战栗，现在沉醉在他的话语里，阳物随着快感抽搐，立时就射了。那感觉比一颗子弹穿透他还要锐利。他扬起头，大声吼叫。嘶哑的话语不受控制地从他嘴里冒出来，满足了约翰想要听到他乞求的愿望：用—用力……再用力点，操我……约翰……约翰……约翰！

尽管身体还在余韵中颤抖，他们两个慢慢地开始回到现下。约翰拱进夏洛克的颈窝，轻轻咬着他的耳朵，然后舌头探出来舔舐，让夏洛克呻吟起来。他慢慢地滑下去，让他们的身体分开，瘫倒在夏洛克身边。有好一会儿，两个人谁都没有说话。最后，约翰打破了沉默。

“那个好像还……不错。”

“你--”夏洛克的声音有些抖，他清了清喉咙。“你可以这么说。”他咯咯笑了，这动作令他身体收缩，又爆出一波快感。他低低的呻吟声令约翰也生出一波快感。

“这么说……有什么特别的东西造成了那样的……呃，结果？”

“是一种综合作用。”夏洛克闪烁其词地回答。他应该告诉约翰吗？虽然这一次床笫之事的基调和力度足以让他满足，但真正叫他越过巅峰的是约翰爱的宣示。说实话，他自己都说不好为什么这个对他的影响如此之大。他知道约翰对他的感情，虽然没有付诸言语，也已经十分接近了。感性很愚蠢，只是其他人才会有的缺陷，可不是他夏洛克。他不该在意约翰爱他这件事。他从他们的关系中已经得到了他想要的一切。这不重要，不相干。可听到那些约翰在插入他时说的话语，令他射得如此激烈，他眼前都冒出了星星。

“是体位吗？我不该这么使劲的，这个姿势我们以前没用过--”

“既然我们两个显然都很享受，你就别再苛求自己了。”夏洛克打断他。“体位……不错。很好。证明了这个体位对于体内的刺激相当有效，还有你动作的力度也有作用。”

“呃。”

“呃？”夏洛克终于转过一点身，身下湿滑的一滩叫他皱了皱眉。

“你刚说的好学究。”

“我一直都这样。”

“你才不是呢。”约翰乐了。“在这种情况下，通常都意味着你想拿它来掩饰什么叫你不安的东西。”

“你怎么偏偏这会儿突然有观察力了。”夏洛克赌气地咕哝说。

“你是……射了所以觉得难为情了吗？”

“当然不是。那再令人满意不过了，而且是你付出那么多努力后得到的成就的巅峰。我很满意。可以说比满意更好。”他最后一句的语气放软了些，嘴角也微微弯起。

“那就好。”约翰说，他自己也露出个得意的笑容。“还有什么？你刚说了是综合作用。体位，还有……呃，我很用力。其他的呢？我想要还能做到。”

“部分是……也许是你说的……话。”

“哦？”约翰问，他的笑容变得更深，满意地咧开了嘴。

“别一副得意洋洋的表情。”

“忍不住。我知道你喜欢我对你说脏话。”

“真粗俗。”夏洛克叱道。

“嘿，你才是喜欢听的那个！”

“拜托，约翰。就跟如果我肯屈尊在你耳朵边低声说脏话你不会射在裤子里一样。”

“喔，我可没说我不会。我肯定会。可是我知道你也喜欢。”他的笑容敛去了些，他挠了挠后脖梗子，有点自卑的小动作。“话说回来，呃，我说了什么？”夏洛克爆出一声嘲笑。“说嘛，你知道的，我不是总能意识到自己说了些什么。我那会儿……太投入。”

“约翰，我知道。”这次轮到夏洛克狡猾地笑。

“那好，到底是什么？我猜这次我说了什么特别满足你怪癖的话，否则你会马上就告诉我了。”他逗弄着夏洛克说。

“你确实说了些诸如把我标记成你的……让我尖叫……用力射在我里面让我都能尝到你之类的。这一条，我得补充一句，生理上是不可能的。这么一想，这话叫人这么兴奋还挺奇怪。”

“喔。我还真是口无遮拦啊，对吧？”约翰还算知道露出点难为情的神色，然而却带着一抹骄傲。“这么说你喜欢？即使是我说要标记你？”

“用你的牙？”夏洛克发现自己体会到一种小小的兴奋，有点惊讶。“是的，似乎如此。”

“我会……记住这个。”他身子动了动，觉得自己可能太过喜欢这想法，他简直都能看到夏洛克完美白皙的皮肤上留下紫色的爱痕，他的牙印儿。主人，占有物的标记。他疲软的阳物抖了抖。“这么说，好的体位和脏话是胜出的关键。我很高兴咱们终于找到了办法。”

“是的。”他轻轻回答。不告诉约翰全部事实是不是不够诚实呢？这两样的结合将来未必不够，他说不准。虽说不够诚实地结束这场谈话，在他来说不成问题，说实话，更容易，可是对约翰这样，他感觉不太好。之前他也有所保留过。可这事，似乎……更重大。

“夏洛克？”约翰温柔有些担心的声音，只是让夏洛克通常不为所动的良心又重复了一遍刚才的话。

“那个……那个还有一样东西。”

“是我说的话吗？你喜欢听？”

“……是的。”

“不管是什么，你都用不着难为情。说那话的人是我。而且不管我说了什么，只要能叫你兴奋，我都很开心。”夏洛克看上去还是有些犹豫，约翰轻轻地抚摸他的脸颊。“真的。亲爱的。”

“就是—就是那个。”夏洛克终于说出了口，脸上漫开发烧的感觉，真讨厌。这真荒唐。只不过是无聊没有意义的话嘛。不是没有意义，约翰说出的话，一点都不是。“你说了……你说了你想要我感觉到你有多爱我。”

约翰退开身子，惊讶得微微张开嘴。猛然发现自己居然说了他妈的这么重要的话还毫无所觉，他的第一个反应是道歉。他知道夏洛克对于感性，对于爱的感觉。几个星期之前，约翰几乎就承认了，当时他曾清清楚楚地表明过，除非夏洛克愿意听，他才会说，自那以后他们都不曾提起。约翰推断夏洛克应该更喜欢那样。

可不是的。如果这能叫夏洛克高潮，当然意味着他想要听到。或者这是个怪癖？毕竟，夏洛克并不是真的想要能够在被插入时尝到约翰的精液。只是个概念，是个怪癖，也许是里面下流的意思。也就是这样。那他该怎么想呢？

“这么说，那个……是你喜欢听的？”

“考虑到正是那些话，造成了我可以向你保证是特别强烈的高潮，我想可以这么说。”

过分学究气的话又回来了。他在难为情。也许是，紧张？约翰想要触摸他，把他拉近，可是有件很重要的事他必须先知道。“那在不做的时候呢？你觉得 – 其他的时候你也想要听到吗？”

沉默，似乎很长，约翰觉得不能再长了。“前提是……”夏洛克微微清了清嗓子，努力装出一副无所谓的样子。“前提是你是真心的，不是随口说说的。”

“夏洛克。”约翰觉得心跳声在耳中轰鸣，夏洛克脸上小心翼翼又期待的神情叫他心都绞紧。他抓住夏洛克的肩膀，把他搂过来，让那堆乱蓬蓬的小发卷儿贴在自己下巴下面。“当然。我当然是真心的。一直都是。你肯定知道的—你一定已经知道了我……”他退开一点儿好能看进夏洛克的眼睛，希望那双眼睛里再也不要有半点怀疑。“我爱你，夏洛克•福尔摩斯。会一直爱下去。也许以前我也是，只是我太蠢没意识到。我爱你漂亮身体的每一寸，爱你美丽自命不凡的嘴里说出的每一个字，爱你那个性感聪明非凡的大脑里的每一个念头。我.爱.你。”

夏洛克张开嘴又闭上，他微微颤抖，瞳孔放大了，然后黑色的睫毛垂下去，他抬起手，顺着约翰的下颚、颧骨，一直抚摸到他的耳廓。他猛地深吸一口气，然后又一口，不理会眼中荒唐的灼烧的感觉，和胸口发紧的感觉。

“约翰……”

“夏洛克，你不用说什么。除了你能给我的，我没有指望更多。我知道你在乎--”

“约翰！”严厉的语气让约翰的话打住了，他微微笑了笑。“我不能说我对你的感觉是人们那么沉迷的童话般的爱。爱，正如我们所知，是无法量化的，所以无关紧要。是看到某个熟悉的人释放的内啡肽。是对安全，熟悉的化学反应，一种我们身体里植入的程序，用于人类繁衍生息。显然对于你我二人，这个因素可以排除。”

约翰脸上开始慢慢展露出微笑。“夏洛克，有什么你就赶紧说吧。”

“我习惯了你的存在，依赖你，能够从你那里寻求我所有需求和欲望的满足。你就是家这个抽象概念的具现。你是—也是唯一一个—我身体渴望的人，无法控制，而且越来越热烈。你是我的光之传导，当黑暗威胁要吞噬我时能将我拉回来的声音，能让我脚踏实地的存在。”

“你就说出来吧，”约翰低声说，感觉眼里有泪。

“我对你的感觉，不是被大众滥用、曲解、不现实的所谓爱。 我……尊重你。我崇拜你。我将你视若珍宝。你是唯一让我可以交托自己的至高力量。 我珍视你超过所有人，是唯一一个我真正在乎你的看法的人。是我最最看重的人。”他停下，吸了口气，放任自己被深沉的情感吞没。“如果我要把这一切浓缩成一句话，如果我要把这种没有边界难以置信的感觉浓缩成三个字，如果你想要听，凝练成最基本的形式，不可能更真，不可能更完整，那么……那么我会说，我爱你。”看到约翰流下的眼泪，那种他平生第一次感觉到的坠落、飞翔并且全然安全的感觉，他闭上了眼睛。“我爱你，约翰•华生。”

XXX

让夏洛克通过插入获得高潮也许赢得了先机，可是性事中前后双重刺激却更胜一筹。约翰喜欢夏洛克的阳物在他手中的感觉。他喜欢感觉到某次角度特别好的插入时它的抽动，当夏洛克射精时它的脉动。一俟他们掌握了这个，约翰迷上了在夏洛克整个高潮的过程中握住他。

还是会有些时候，夏洛克并不是特别想要，可他会很高兴为约翰张开双腿（或是弯下腰，这也是常事）。现在同样也会有些时候，约翰自己并不是很迫切，但是会乐意满足夏洛克的欲求。

他们也学会了交换角色，约翰从没想到自己能够享受，可是却发现很奇妙。他们也探索一些性癖，有一些他们觉得还是不要再尝试，也有一些变成了家常便饭。

他们还是会吵架，吵得惊天动地，会有一个人跑出去，或是两个人都跑出去，大骂对方不可忍受。可是他们总是会回来。而且有过一次之后，他们发现了床头吵架床尾和的乐趣。

从那次醉酒成事乃至互相告白，以及麦克罗夫特觉察到此事（隔了好几个月，这一点事实上让夏洛克十分得意）之后几年，其他人才意识到他们两个关系之深之密切。雷斯垂德一次闯进公寓，发现约翰正咬住夏洛克的肩膀，一只手绕住他的喉咙，另一只手挥着马鞭，把世界上唯一的咨询侦探操得不亦乐乎。他匆忙退出，头撞在门框上，力道大得他觉得也许能够把眼前这幅情色无比烙印进他大脑的画面给抹去。他跑到楼梯半截的时候听到了夏洛克嘶哑的笑声。

“格雷格，见到你很高兴。”这句话一路在他耳中回响。他猜这里面有某种奇异的乐子，要知道这是夏洛克，而他唯一一次搞对了探长的名字的时候，正是他插在约翰•华生的老二上的时候。

苏格兰场的其他人可就没有这份亲眼瞧见夏洛克和约翰赤身裸体交媾的福分了，多数人都是道听途说，某个人在犯罪现场瞧见夏洛克气喘吁吁赶来，忘记摘掉几个小时前脖子上约翰给戴的项圈。虽说即使如此似乎也不能就完全确定 – 毕竟流言从他们两个相识起就一直都有 –可是，约翰的大衣兜里塞着一柄和项圈配套的鞭子呢。 

又一年之后，最终的，能决定赌金花落谁家的，毋庸置疑的证据才暴露出来，一个特别执着的记者发现了一份结婚证书，低调签署，由一位赫德森夫人和一位麦克罗夫特•福尔摩斯见证。这件事成为整个大不列颠几个星期的头条新闻，而在这期间，相关的这对儿夫夫去享受了一个快乐没有闪光灯的加长的假期。


End file.
